Red Blind Sex
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Una noche en un pop... la persona equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

Red Blind Sex

Aqui estoy como una idiota. Sentada en una de las mesas de un pop en el que se supone que Wayne y yo tendriamos una cita hace una hora atras. No contesta mis llamadas. Estuvo raro durante el dia. Distante. Yo estoy poniendo todo el esfuerzo possible para que esta relacion funcione.

Se que el me ama. Yo tambien lo amo, pero si queremos estar juntos nadie debe saberlo en la oficina. Todo el mundo debe pensar que no lo estamos, pero el no puede entender eso. Intenta acercarse peligrosamente a mi durante las horas de trabajo. Yo lo freno y el se molesta. A veces es simplemente como un nino de 5 anos.

Estoy impaciente y pido al camarero otro trago. Wayne no vendra. Estuve una hora y pico arreglandome para nadie.

Observo varias parejas conversando y otras bailando. Se ven tan felices.

Luego me percato de que nuestro consultor de rizos rubios esta en el local. Que hace Jane aqui? Se sienta en la barra y pide un trago. Luego veo que se vuelve y coloca sus codos en la barra y mira hacia todo el alrededor. Tendra una cita? Me rio de mi misma al pensar en la idea de que la cita fuese con la jefa. Que absurdo. Me quedo observandolo por un momento. El es un maduro sexy, sin duda alguna.

Me vio! Que verguenza! Que le voy a decir? Miro hacia otro lado disimulando no darme cuenta de nada, pero es demasiado tarde. El esta caminando hacia mi.

"Grace" Me dijo con esa sonrisa picara de siempre.

Vuelvo la mirada como sorprendida: "Hola Jane."

"Esperas a alguien?" Dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

"Si, bueno… ya no." Dije algo nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Oh…" Dijo, dando a entender que habia comprendido que me habian dejado plantada. Coloco su hombro en el muro al lado de la mesa. Tomo un sorbo de su trago. Miro alrededor y luego a mi. "Hay buen ambiente esta noche."

"Si lo hay." Dije. "Tu Esperas a alguien?"

Vacilo en contestar, pero luego se puso algo serio: "No, no espero a nadie. Solo queria tomar algo y escuchar un poco de bullicio para no hacerle mucho caso a mis pensamientos." Sonrio. "Estas muy hermosa esta noche. Rigsby es un idiota."

Ese ultimo comentario me frizo. Solo sonrei algo pasmada.

"Oh, no te pongas asi. No te preocupes. Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo. En serio. Todos en la oficina creen que ya ustedes nada de nada, al menos Lisbon y Hightower… los demas no estoy muy seguro…" Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa amplia. "Me puedo sentar?"

"Claro."

Y alli estuvimos hablando largo y tendido del dichoso amor, de las cosas que sucedian en el trabajo, entre otras cosas. No se cuantos tragos bebi. Solo se que ya estabamos riendo los dos.

"Maldicion. Yo queria bailar esta noche." Dije tomando el fondo del trago numero… no se cual que tenia en frente.

"Todavia puedes bailar. Varios chicos han estado observandote."

Sonrei divertida. "Baila tu conmigo."

"Yo?" Me dijo.

"Claro. Por que no?"

"Eh…. Bueno…"

Me levante de la silla lo mas rapido que pude y le agarre la mano. "Anda. Ven. Vamos a divertirnos un rato."

El me miro sorprendido, pero luego me sonrio y me siguio hasta la pista. Bailamos como unos locos la cancion de Kate Perry.

Someone call the doctor,

Got a case of a love bipolar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride.

You change your mine

Like a girl, changes clothes.

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down.

Luego nos sentamos riendonos en la mesa. Estabamos exhautos.

"Necesito hacer mas ejercicio." Dijo riendose.

"Estas Viejo ya Patrick Jane." Le dije.

Vi que la expression de su cara cambio.

"Pasa algo?"

"No. No es nada."

"Yo te conte mi mal de amores y no confias en mi?"

Me miro de reojo: "Tienes razon. Tengo un poblema." Dijo colocando los codos en la mesa.

"Cual?"

"Estoy enamorado."

"Y cual es el problema?"

"Lisbon me tiene loco."

Los dos ya estabamos algo pasados de tragos y tengo que aceptar que su confesion me asombro. A pesar de que si los he visto coqueteando levemente, no pense que Jane fuese a decir eso algun dia.

"Por lo imposible." Dije levantando torpemente mi vaso.

"Por lo imposible." Dijo haciendo lo mismo.

XXX

Una hora mas tarde Jane estaba dejandome frente a mi casa. Yo estaba demasiado torpe para guiar, aunque el tambien. Me acompano hasta la puerta.

"Pues la pasamos bien." Le dije con una sonrisa tonta.

"A veces lo que no se planea, sale mejor que lo planeado." Me dijo.

"Estas seguro de que puedes guiar asi?" Le dije algo preocupada.

"Si." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Cuantos tragos de tomaste?" Le dije sabiendo que el no recordaba cuantos.

"Eh… " Puso cara de confusion.

"Ven, tengo un sofa grande." Le dije tomandolo del brazo y halandolo hacia adentro de la casa.

XXX

Ahora, no se como estoy pegada en su pecho desnudo y estoy besando sus labios tibios y mojados. Como llegue aqui? Siento una corriente electrizante al sentir sus manos acariciar mi espalda y su boca en mi cuello. Coloco mis manos dentro de su cabello acariciando su craneo mientras siento sus besos.

Este hombre es sensual, irresistible. Jamas habria podido imaginar que podia hacerme sentir tales sensaciones. No puedo contener el gemido. Creo que eso a el lo volvio loco porque me ha pegado mas hacia su cuerpo caliente y puedo sentir su miembro masculino.

Beso y muerdo sus labios. Su respiracion es entre cortada y sus ojos estan oscuros. Esta lleno de deseo. La ropa ya nos estropea. Terminamos de desnudarnos ambos casi sin poder. Lo obligo a que se siente en el sofa. Como no imagine esto antes? Este hombre esta simplemente comible. Me arrodillo en frente a el y le hago el mejor sexo oral que no le he echo a ningun hombre. Escucharlo gemir asi es musica para mi oidos. Ver su sonrisa retorcida y sus manos apretar los cojines de mi sofa es tan reconfortante. Me di cuenta que estaba ya demasiado caliente y me detuve. No queria que esto terminara aqui.

El abre los ojos y me mira algo sorprendido. Se levanta del sofa y se abalanza sobre mi haciendome caer de espaldas en la alfombra de la sala. No perdio tiempo. Siento sus besos apasionados sobre mi boca. Su lengua jugando con la mia y sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Esto es divino. Siento su mano caliente y humeda bajar por mi abdomen. Mi piel se pone de gallina.

Oh por Dios! Gimo y me retuerso de placer al sentir sus dedos dentro de mi y su boca en mi ombligo.

"No puedo mas!" Le digo casi sin voz.

El se acomoda encima de mi mirandome fijamente a los ojos y regalandome una sonrisa retorcida. Siento que separa mis piernas con sus manos de una manera suave, pero firme al mismo tiempo. Lo hace. Trato de no gritar, pero es imposible. Cada embestida es un corrientazo nuevo de placer. Siento su respiracion caliente detras de mi oreja mientras entra y sale de mi. Y para sorpresa de ambos las palabras entre suspiros y gemidos salen inconcientemente.

"Wayne…" le susurro en su oido.

"Lisbon…" el dice en forma de suspiro.

* * *

Perdonen que no coloque los acentos, pero es que use otra laptop y se da~o el boton para colocarle los acentos. Ni modo, espero que lo disfruten. Por favor diganme que piensan! Quieren que lo siga? O quieren leer desde el punto de vista de Jane? Espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Rigsby: "Se te enfría el té."

Cho: "Te sientes bien?"

Los miro algo aturdido. "Sí, estoy bien." Tomo la taza de té y bebo un poco. Iiiak… si, ya se había enfriado. Lo echo a un lado.

Tengo lo acontecimientos del viernes todavía corriendo por mi mente. Como pude? Van Pelt… puede ser mi hija. Y Rigsby… Aprieto los ojos de la rabia que tengo conmigo mismo y el pensamiento se me fue al diablo cuando vi entrar a Lisbon a la cocina.

Lisbon: "Buen día, chicos."

La miro. Esta hermosa como siempre. Sonrió.

Lisbon: "Tenemos un caso." Nos dijo.

Si por favor, ponme a pensar en otra cosa.

Lisbon: "Van Pelt no ha llegado?"

Rigsby: "No. Es extraño, no?" Dijo algo preocupado.

"Pensé que ya no te importaba." Dije algo molesto y a la vez sorprendido por mi reacción espontanea.

Rigsby: "Hey suave. Que pasa contigo hoy? Estas muy sensible. Claro que me importa. Me importa mucho."

Lisbon: "Todo bien, Jane?" Dijo mirándome a los ojos y pidiendo una respuesta con un gesto.

"Solo me duele la cabeza un poco."

Veo como abre una de las gavetas del counter de la cocina, saca un pote de analgésicos y me lo lanza.

"Gracias." Le digo atrapándolo.

Siento pasos de taco aproximándose. Sé que es Van Pelt. No miro hacia la puerta.

"Buen día. Siento llegar tarde." Dijo a todos. Por el tono de su voz, imagino que debió regalarnos una sonrisa.

Veo como Rigsby va detrás de ella y como ella lo frena molesta. Claro que tiene que estar molesta. La dejo plantada. No la llamo para cancelar la cita o para disculparse. Rigsby debe tener una excusa demasiado convincente si espera que ella hable con él, pero estoy seguro de que no la tiene. No encuentro ni como ir a sentarme al sofá, así que cruzo los brazos y pego mi espalda a la pared de la cocina. Espero con ansiedad que Lisbon diga: "Vámonos." Al fin lo hace y siento un alivio increíble.

XXX

Ya en la camioneta de camino hacia el lugar, noto que Lisbon me observa. He estado callado. No tengo nada que decir.

"Tan mal te sientes?" Me dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

"Por?" Le digo.

"Has estado callado todo el camino. No es normal en ti. No digo que me guste que me vuelvas loca durante los viajes, pero admito que el silencio es demasiado aburrido." Dijo sonriéndome un poco.

"No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Deja que el medicamento me haga efecto. Después me tendrás dormido en cada esquina." Le digo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Que extraño!" Exclama. Como si yo no durmiera nada en el CBI durante el día. Eso si me hizo reír.

XXX

Bajando de la camioneta, Lisbon comienza a repartir instrucciones. Estoy en mi mundo y respiro hondo cuando escucho mi nombre.

Lisbon: "Jane, iras con Van Pelt a ver el cadáver. Voy en un momento, voy a hablar con el sheriff."

Asiento y veo que Van Pelt se adelanta bastante. Voy detrás de ella. Sé que en algún momento tendremos que hablar. Así que rompo el hielo.

"Van Pelt… lo que paso el viernes…" Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí.

"No paso nada, Jane." Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo la miro algo confundido. No pensaba que lo tomaría así. Asiento. "Ok." Volvió a caminar hacia la casa y esta vez camino al lado de ella con mis manos dentro de los bolsillos. "Y Rigsby…"

"Rigsby es un imbécil. No me hables de él." Noto la rabia en su voz.

"Deberías hablar con el…"

"No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer." Me freno. "Mira, ahora mismo no quiero pensar ni en Rigsby ni en nadie. Concentrémonos en el caso, si?"

Oh, yo soy nadie? Fui su juguete de consolación. Bueno, ambos fuimos juguetes de consolación para ambos. "Como quieras." Digo enarcando las cejas y esta vez soy yo el que se adelanta.

XXX

A pesar de que 'no paso nada' estuvimos ambos algo incómodos en el lugar. Cada cual nos limitamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y solo abrimos la boca para hablar de la escena del crimen.

No tengo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Lisbon está detrás de mí. Su olor a canela la delata.

"Como va todo?" Nos pregunta.

"Bien." Contestamos al unísono Van Pelt y yo.

"Aja…" Nos dijo esperando datos sobre la escena.

"Aunque ella presenta signos de violencia, no la mataron estando en la cama. Mira su cuerpo… está muy recto. La mataron en otro lugar y luego la acomodaron en la cama." Digo señalando el cuerpo. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta que da al balcón. "Pudo haber sido…." Abro la puerta con sumo cuidado y noto gotas de sangre en el suelo. "…aca." Digo señalándolo.

Lisbon se acerco hacia mí y miro hacia el balcón. "Bien. Sigan buscando." Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"No se si pueda ver mas alla de eso…" Digo, pero Libon no me dejo terminar.

"No te preocupes. Toma un descanso." Me dice con dulzura.

Noto que Van Pelt me mira de reojo, pero lo ignoro. Salgo de la habitación y me tropiezo con Rigsby. El me toma por el brazo.

"Grace te dijo algo de mi?" Pregunto impaciente.

"No." Le conteste.

Veo que entra al cuarto y se acerca a Van Pelt para hablarle. Ella suspira y lo mira seriamente. Doy media vuelta y me alejo de la habitación. Hoy será un largo día para los tres.

XXX

Luego de entrevistar a familiares y amigos en el lugar, regresamos al CBI. Trato de tomar las cosas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero no es tan fácil hacerlo. Juro que no volveré a tomar tanto. La cabeza me quiere explotar, no por la jaqueca. La jaqueca no dura todo un fin de semana, sino porque no he dejado de pensar en lo que sucedió y sé que Van Pelt tampoco.

Me quito la chaqueta y me acuesto en el sofá. Tapo mis ojos con ella. La autosugestión es lo mejor que puedo usar en estos casos. Me acomodo lo mejor que puedo. Respiro profundo. Van Pelt se aproxima. Puedo sentirla y escucharla. Se sienta en su escritorio y abre su laptop. Escucho el sonido cuando la enciende. Trato de relajarme pensando en que estoy en un pequeño túnel, con antorchas a cada lado. Más adelante hay unas escaleras. Para ser precisos 15 escalones y una puerta. Comienzo a contar mientras los subo. En cada subida doy una respiración… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6… 7… 8…..

* * *

Gracias por los review! Me gusta saber lo que opinan y si.. se que a muchos les choca Jane/VanPelt, pero bueno... me gusta la diversidad. Creo que ya lo han notado. :) Pero tranquils !

Como ven este es del lado de Jane luego de lo sucedido. Vamos a ver como acaba esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Esas miradas entre Jane y Lisbon son más que obvias. Los dos se atraen. El sale de la habitación y Rigsby entra. Lo miro seriamente. Estoy tan molesta con él.

"Podemos hablar?" Me dijo con timidez.

"Buen sitio para hablar." Le digo mirando el cadáver que está en frente a ambos. "Por que no me llamaste? Por que no te inventaste una excusa barata para no ir? Yo me hubiese ido y no hubiese pasado…" Me detengo al darme cuenta de que hable demás.

"Que paso?" Me pregunto intrigado y preocupado.

"No pasa nada malo. Al contrario. La pase perfectamente; baile, hable, reí, disfrute…"

"Con quien?" Dijo esta vez cruzando los brazos.

"Primero dime donde diablos estabas, porque no apareciste, ni contestaste mis llamadas?" Digo bien molesta.

Lisbon entra nuevamente al cuarto y nos ve. Se da cuenta de que algo sucede.

"Nada mas, jefa." Digo rompiendo el contacto visual con Wayne y dirigiéndome a Lisbon. Le entrego mis notas.

XXX

Acompaño a Lisbon a entrevistar a la familia de la víctima en lo que Wayne, Jane y Cho entrevistan a las amistades.

"Por que siento que todo el mundo está molesto por algo hoy?" Me pregunto Lisbon. "Yo me levante hoy tan tranquila y feliz. Esas cosas se pegan."

"No lo sé, jefa. Quien está molesto?" Digo lo más tranquila posible.

"Jane, Rigsby, tu… lo que falta es que Cho reviente a alguien contra la mesa del salón de interrogatorios. Espero que no suceda." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Sonrió nerviosa.

XXX

De regreso al CBI, camino hacia mi escritorio. Allí esta Jane, acostado en el sofá, con parte de su cara cubierta con su chaqueta. Al parecer sigue con dolor de cabeza. Me siento, enciendo mi laptop y lo observo de reojo. Debería sentir remordimiento, pero es lo menos que siento. En parte siento satisfacción. El me dio lo que yo esperaba de Wayne esa noche, bueno, en realidad, me dio más de lo que yo esperaba. Jane es un hombre que sabe dónde, cuándo y cómo tocar a una mujer. Si así fue estando algo ebrio, como será estando en sus cinco sentidos….?

Pero no debo tener esos pensamientos! El es un hombre mayor que yo. Esta enamorado de la jefa. Tiene esa sed de venganza. Y yo amo a Rigsby… lo amo. A pesar de todo, lo amo, si… Dios, no puedo estar confundida ahora.

Rigsby entro, coloco sus dos manos encima de mi escritorio y me observo seriamente.

"Con quien estuviste el viernes?"

"No tienes derecho a venir a reclamarme así." Miro a Jane que parece estar profundamente dormido. "Además no es el lugar." Digo bajando la voz para evitar despertarlo.

Rigsby observo a Jane y luego a mí. "Está bien. A la hora del almuerzo. En la cafetería de la esquina." Me dijo.

"Perfecto, porque si decides no ir, al menos almuerzo delicioso." Le digo con sarcasmo.

XXX

5 minutos antes del almuerzo, Rigsby me ha estado observando desde su escritorio. Se levanto y me sonrió. Salió. Yo suspire. Tome mis cosas y también salí. Nos encontramos caminando por la acera hacia la cafetería.

"Ahora si me puedes explicar porque no apareciste?" Le pregunto intrigada.

El suspira. "Lo siento. Fui un tonto. No sé porque pensé que no querías mas nada conmigo. La forma en que me has tratado en estos últimos días me han hecho pensar…."

"Pero si te llame Wayne. Te espere. No lo puedo creer." Le digo con frustración. Ven que es como un niño? "Y que pensaste cuando te llame? Si te estoy llamando es porque te estoy esperando…" No me dejo terminar de hablar. Me tomo por la cintura y me beso en los labios. Cálido, tierno beso que me hizo estremecer.

"Te amo. No sabes cuánto." Me dijo mirándome fijamente. "Perdóname, Grace. Siento haberte dejado esperando. Lo siento. Me arrepiento."

Toco su mejilla mientras veo su mirada sincera y caigo como tonta ante su encanto. "Está olvidado."

El me sonrió feliz. Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a almorzar.

* * *

Semanas después, aparentemente todo volvió a la normalidad. Yo estaba un 80% tranquilo y al parecer Van Pelt un 100%. Me hablaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Yo igual a ella. Hasta que paso lo inesperado.

Estaba tirado en mi sofá cuando la escuche llegar. Pasos rápidos y fuertes. Se puede decir que tiro su laptop y su cartera en el escritorio. Abro los ojos, me apoyo sobre el codo derecho y la observo.

"Estas bien?"

"Se ve que estoy bien?" Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

"Que te hizo ahora?" Porque soy tan metido? No respondió. "Debes calmarte si no quieres que se den cuenta." Dije señalando a Lisbon y a Hightower haciendo un gesto.

"Tienes razón." Dijo.

Saco mi pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrezco. Ella lo toma. "Gracias."

Trato de levantarle el ánimo durante el día con mis cosas. Ella sonríe y Rigsby se revienta. En realidad, no sé qué paso entre ellos. Ni quiero saberlo.

XXX

Sentado en el sofá durante la tarde, veo a Rigsby aproximarse.

"Jane, necesito hablar contigo." Me dice seriamente.

"Si, que pasa?" Le digo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"Quien es el tipo que esta con Grace?" Cruza los brazos.

Lo miro extrañado. "No lo sé."

"Ah vamos, tu siempre sabes todo." Me dice fastidiado.

"No sabía que Van Pelt tenía otra relación." Sigo tranquilo.

"Jane, tienes que ayudarme." Dijo tomando una silla y acercándola a mí. "Van Pelt está muy diferente conmigo. La confronte y no lo negó. Me dice que hay otro hombre."

Frunzo el ce~o. "No le conozco otro hombre a Van Pelt, Rigsby." Me miro con desconfianza.

XXX

Lo que colmo el vaso fue lo que sucedió a la salida. Tuvimos un caso que obligo al equipo a mantenerse más tiempo en las instalaciones del CBI.

Estoy en la cocina preparándome un sándwich. Veo que ella entra y me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"Veo que te sientes mejor." Digo mientras preparo el sándwich.

"Si, gracias."

"Es un placer servir." Le digo con sinceridad. "Te preparo uno?" Digo refiriéndome al sándwich.

"No. No tengo hambre."

"Te lo pierdes." Se acerca más a mí.

"Jane…" Dice en voz baja.

"Si?" Detengo lo que estoy haciendo y la miro. No sé que vi en sus ojos que me puso algo nervioso. Los esquivo. "Que me quieres decir?" Digo mientras comienzo a preparar el té. Espero que me cuente lo de su nuevo amante o algo por el estilo.

"Quieres volver a vivir aquella noche conmigo?"

Me quemo con la estufa. No veía venir esa pregunta. Que le sucede a esta niña? Me vuelvo hacia ella con cara de confusión y asombro.

"Qué?" Le digo en voz baja. "Eso no es gracioso, Van Pelt." Esta vez la miro con seriedad.

"Quien dijo que bromeo?" Se acerco más a mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho. Siento que el corazón se me acelera. Agarro sus muñecas con suavidad y las alejo.

"Grace, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas." Digo mirando sus ojos y luego hacia alrededor.

"No estoy confundiendo nada. Se lo que quiero ahora mismo."

Esta niña definitivamente se está volviendo loca. "Van Pelt, eres una chica hermosa, pero…"

"Si, ya sé lo que vas a decir. Jane, solo quiero sexo y un poco de cariño. Nada más." Dijo sin rodeos.

Estoy sin palabras! No sé cómo reaccionar. Luego de unos segundos digo: "Lo siento, pero no puedo."

"Tú te lo pierdes." Me dijo decepcionada. Se va de la cocina. El té se quemo! Que más malo me puede ocurrir?

A los minutos Lisbon pasó por la cocina y me vio.

Lisbon: "Te sientes bien? Estas pálido." Dijo preocupada.

"Estoy bien."

"Deberías descansar."

"Si. Sería lo mejor. Definitivamente." Digo lentamente y metido en mis pensamientos. Ella me mira extrañada y luego levanta los hombros como un gesto 'como sea' y se va.

Me voy al sofá y mi mente comienza a correr. 'La confronte y no lo negó. Me dice que hay otro hombre.' Me levanto y casi corro al estacionamiento a ver si Cho aun seguía en el lugar. Lo encontré.

XXX

"A ver si entiendo, amas a la jefa y te acostaste con Van Pelt." Dijo Cho tranquilamente.

"Si.."

"Estas jodido."

"Gracias. Me reconfortas." Digo con sarcasmo.

"Traicionaste A Rigsby." Dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Si…" Digo con culpabilidad.

"Te va a matar."

"Lo sé." Digo con los codos en la mesa del restaurante de comida rápida.

"Que vas a hacer?"

"No tengo idea." Lo miro a los ojos.

"Como es Van Pelt en la cama?"

"Ah? Cho! Vete al carajo!" Casi le grito.

"Lo siento. Quería saber si me estabas tomando el pelo."

* * *

xD He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Entre Rigsby y Jane me voy a volver loca.

Le dije a Rigsby que tengo otro hombre simplemente para darle celos. Ahora él se pasa hablando con 'amigas'. Pero que estupidez más grande he hecho!

Y Jane… Dios, Jane. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando le pedí que se acostara conmigo. Qué diablos me hizo pensar que diría 'si amor, cuando quieras'? Después de lo que paso él nunca me falto el respeto ni me insinuó nada.

Los dos deben estar pensando que soy una loca.

Maldición! Los dos me gustan!

Es de mañana. Estoy encerrada en el baño de damas del CBI. No paro de llorar. Estoy comportándome como una verdadera niña de 12 anos. Salgo del cubículo cuando al fin estoy calmada. Me lavo la cara y me vuelvo a maquillar. Como los miro a los ojos a ambos ahora?

Escucho alboroto fuera del baño. Que está pasando? Saco mi arma y me aproximo hacia la puerta. La abro y lo primero que veo es a Rigsby lanzarle un pu~o brutal a Jane en el mismo medio de la cara. Guardo mi arma y salgo boquiabierta del baño.

Veo a Lisbon acercarse.

Lisbon: "Que diablos está pasando aquí?" Ella miro a Jane. Esta aturdido en el suelo con la nariz literalmente rota. Se acerco a él rápidamente. Lo ayudo a sentarse e hizo que se inclinase hacia el frente. "Respira por la boca." Le dijo.

El esta tosiendo y trata de respirar, pero aparenta ser que la sangre está bajando por su garganta porque veo sangre en su boca. Dios esto es mi culpa. Lisbon miro a Rigsby y le grito en frente a todo el mundo. "Pero qué demonios sucede contigo?"

Cho: "Necesita ir al hospital. Casi no puede respirar." Dijo verificando a Jane.

Lisbon: "Entrega tu arma y tu placa." Dijo a Rigsby. El vacilo. "Ahora!" La entrego con fastidio.

"Poco le hice." Se escucha decir de Rigsby.

Estoy al margen de todo. Me acerco a la jefa.

"Esto es mi culpa, jefa." Digo con los ojos llorosos.

"Tu culpa?" Me miro incrédula. "Cho, hazte cargo de Jane." El asintió. "A ustedes dos, los quiero en mi oficina, ahora."

XXX

"Qué?" Nos miro sonriendo incrédula. "Esto es una broma, verdad? No es cierto." Se quedo estudiándonos al ver que estábamos los dos callados sin mirarnos. "Oh por Dios. Es que no lo puedo creer." Se echo atrás en su asiento pegándose al espaldar.

Hightower estaba de pie detrás de ella mirándonos con esa sonrisa de siempre.

"Me engañaste."

"Paso y punto, Rigsby. Tú me dejaste plantada!"

"Ya! Silencio los dos." Dijo Hightower esta vez seria. "Rompieron las reglas ambos. Agente Rigsby, va a tener que enfrentar cargos por agresión, lo sabe verdad?."

"Pero que esperaba que hiciera? Que me quedara como si nada? El imbécil se aprovecho de mi novia!" Dijo molesto.

"Wayne, el no me obligo, ok?" Miro a Lisbon. "Jefa, lo siento mucho de verdad."

"Pues no lo sientas. Con sentirlo no se van a arreglar las cosas." Dijo Lisbon.

"No lo digo por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lo digo por usted y Jane."

"Por mi y Jane?"

"El la ama a usted."

Rigsby se ríe casi a carcajadas en su asiento. "Sí, claro. Ahora ama a la jefa."

Hightower: "Quiere callarse agente Rigsby? Bueno, ya escuche suficiente. Los voy a separar de unidad. Y Rigsby, está suspendido. No puedo decirle por cuánto tiempo dadas las circunstancias." Luego miro a la jefa. "Agente Lisbon, hablaremos en un rato."

"Si, señora." Dijo.

Hightower se retiro y Lisbon nos miro a ambos.

"Lo siento chicos. Ustedes se buscaron esto. Conocen las reglas. Confié en ustedes. Les di una segunda oportunidad y la menospreciaron. Lamento que esto termine así."

"Es lo mejor." Digo sacándome una lágrima del rostro.

"Claro, así puedes tener la libertad suficiente para estar con el imbécil este."

"No seas idiota!"

"Ya, ya basta. Rigsby, retírate por favor. Van Pelt, tu y yo, tenemos que hablar."

"Siento el escándalo, jefa." Se levanto y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

"Y bien… Qué es eso de que Jane 'me ama'?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"El me lo confesó. Estaba borracho. Cuando ha visto un borracho decir mentiras? Incluso estando en la intimidad conmigo digo su nombre, no el mío." Digo con sinceridad y con vergüenza al mismo tiempo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Lisbon estaba boquiabierta y con sus mejillas enrojecidas. "No es cierto." Dijo sonriendo sosa.

"Si es cierto, jefa. Porque le voy a mentir en eso?"

"Y porque me lo dices ahora?"

"Porque no quiero que piense que es un aprovechado o algo así. La metida de pata fue mía. Bueno de ambos, pero mas mía que de el."

"Por que lo dices?" Dijo aun incrédula de todo lo que le estoy diciendo.

"Porque yo tengo pareja… bueno tenia. El, no. El es hombre. Tiene necesidades. Y yo…." No sabía si decir lo que estaba pensando en el momento.

"Y tú?"

"Hasta lo hostigue después de eso."

"Hostigaste a Jane?"

Siento que mientras más hablo, mas la embarro, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que sacármelo del sistema.

"Si y el fue todo un caballero y me freno. Cosa que me hizo sentir terrible. Siento mucho haberlo colocado en esa situación a él, a Rigsby, a usted, al CBI."

Ella estaba en silencio quizás tratando de procesar todo.

"No sea cruel con él. El la quiere, en serio."

"Puedes retirarte, Van Pelt." Dijo y esta vez noto que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la forma en que hablo.

Salgo de la oficina y camino por el pasillo. Todo el CBI enterado del chisme. Puedo sentir las miradas de todos como clavos con veneno. Que terrible es sentirse así. Entre el baño otra vez. Me mire en el espejo. Veo dos agentes que me miran de reojo, se ríen y salen del baño. Aprieto el pu~o con rabia. Estúpidas. Tomo mi teléfono celular y marco el teléfono de Cho.

"Cho." Contesta.

"Como esta Jane?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Tiene una fractura. Están operándolo."

"Operándolo?" Pregunto más preocupada ahora.

"Si, la fractura le impedía respirar. Rigsby tiene buena derecha."

Hago una mueca de dolor. "Que fuerte. Dile que lo siento."

"Se lo diré."

Cuelgo. Jamás hubiese querido que todo llegara a estos extremos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Abro los ojos y siento que la luz me molesta. Me duele la cabeza, alrededor de los ojos, la nariz… ack. Siento frio y me tiemblan algo las manos. Debe ser la anestesia. Noto una silueta en mi lado izquierdo. Trato de girar la cabeza.

"Al fin despiertas. No tengo todo el día." Es la voz de Cho.

Trato te sonreír, pero no puedo. "Oh… que niñera tan dulce."

"Como te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiese arrollado un camión." Digo con dificultad.

"Hable con el médico. Tan pronto salgas de la anestesia puedes irte. Eso sí, tienes que estar de cama al menos 24 horas. Vas a estar dos o tres días con el área inflamada. En una o dos semanas te quitaran la escayola. Nada de exponerte al sol."

"Bien… no tendré que verlo. Ya me dijiste todo. Fantástico."

"No te entiendo bien."

"Olvídalo. Que ha pasado?"

Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a mí. "Que crees? "

Cierro los ojos y trato de respirar profundo por la boca. "Rigsby fue suspendido…"

"Vas bien."

"Los van a cambiar de unidad…"

"Si."

"Demonios. Tengo que hablar con Hightower."

"Eso olvídalo. Tienes que descansar."

"Lisbon? Dime que no está suspendida."

"Aun no lo sé. No vas a preguntar con Van Pelt?"

"No tengo que hacerlo. Sé cómo debe estar. De seguro te mando a decir que lo siente." Hubo silencio. "Eso es un sí." Vuelvo a suspirar con algo de dolor. "Todos deben odiarme."

"Yo no te odio, aun."

Siento que alguien se acerca. No puedo levantar la cabeza para ver quién es. Debe ser… Lisbon, creo. No digo nada.

"Jefa." Oigo a Cho.

"Como esta?"

"Despertando de la anestesia."

Siento que se acerca a mí. La miro.

"Vaya revuelo que causaron ustedes en la oficina. Ahora todos estamos suspendidos." Dijo mirándome.

"Ahora si te odio." Escucho decir al asiático.

"Debes ir a la oficina a buscar los papeles, Cho." Dijo Lisbon.

"Entendido." Dijo. "Recupérate." Me dijo golpeando mi pie. Siento un hormigueo molestoso cuando lo hice.

"Lo siento." Digo a Lisbon. Sé que me está fulminando con la mirada aunque no la este viendo y eso me entristece un poco.

"Me quedare contigo ya que no hay mas nadie que esté dispuesto. No es por amor a la patria. No debes estar solo." Noto el malestar en el tono de su voz.

"No hagas algo que no desees hacer." Susurro. Ella se acerco a mí y me miro a los ojos.

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste. Estas atontado aun."

La miro fijamente y lo vuelvo a repetir. "No hagas algo que no desees hacer. Si no estás cómoda, pues vete."

"Debería hacerlo." Realmente está molesta.

"Hazlo." Le digo. Escucho como toma algo de la silla. Debe ser su bolso. Se va. Me quedo solo en la habitación de recuperación. Me odia en estos momentos, lo sé. Después de varios minutos, siento que los ojos me pesan y me quedo dormido. .

XXX

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo a la enfermera. Me está quitando el suero. Me sonríe. Mi cuerpo reacciona mucho mejor. Ya no siento frio, ni temblor, ni hormigueo. Eso sí, la cabeza y la cara me laten como nunca. Nadie está a mi lado. Me siento en la camilla.

"Ya me puedo ir?" Digo con impaciencia.

"Lo siento mucho. No hay nadie con usted. No se puede ir solo. Son las instrucciones."

"Perfecto." Tomo mi celular. A quien voy a llamar? Lisbon se fue molesta. Cho estuvo conmigo casi todo el tiempo y no quisiera molestarlo más. Rigsby, obvio que no puedo pensar en el. Van Pelt… no, definitivamente no.

Espero que la enfermera salga. Observo la estación de enfermeras. Solo hay una. Las demás están atendiendo pacientes. Me coloco mi chaqueta y paso por al frente de la estación de enfermeras. Una nina me ve, me sonríe y mira a la enfermera que está a unos pies de distancia tomándole la presión a un paciente.

"No vas a decir nada, verdad?" Le digo sonriendo.

La nina me mira y me dice no con la cabeza.

"Gracias."

Lo cierto es que fue demasiado fácil salir.

Estando ya en la calle, llamo un taxi. Espero alrededor de 3 minutos que fueron eternos. El sol me está dando en la cara y me estoy sintiendo mal. Siento un alivio cuando el taxi se estaciono en frente a mí. Al fin. A casa.

XXX

Mi teléfono celular suena. Es del hospital. Cho debió haber dado mi número.

"Si?" Contesto.

"Teresa Lisbon?" Se escucha una voz femenina al lado de la otra línea.

"Si, soy yo. Sucede algo?" Digo un poco impaciente.

"Si… Tenemos muchos pacientes y no podemos con todos a la vez. Patrick Jane se fue solo y había instrucciones de que no debía salir…"

"Claro, como no me lo imagine antes." Digo con cara de fastidio.

"Estamos tratando de llamarlo, pero no lo conseguimos. Hay una receta médica para él en su archivo. Debe tomarla al pie de la letra…"

"Si, no se preocupe. Yo iré a buscarla ahora. Sé donde debe estar. Muchas gracias." Cuelgo. Respiro profundo y paso mis manos por mi pelo. Si Rigsby no lo mato, yo lo hare.

Fui al hospital a buscar la receta y luego fui a la farmacia. Yo no había almorzado ni cenado y ya mi estomago estaba molesto. Me imagino que Jane estaba igual. Llamo a su celular y no responde. Voy y compro comida y me dirijo a su apartamento. Debo ser masoquista para llevarle comida y comer con el después de todo lo que sucedió. Por culpa de el, todos estamos suspendidos. Rigsby o Van Pelt serán cambiados de unidad. Espero que no me los quiten a los dos, aunque en realidad, si se queda Rigsby será constante guerra con Jane y si se queda Van Pelt, será muy incomodo también. Menudo problema.

Me detengo en frente a la puerta de su apartamento y toco. Nada. Tomo mi teléfono celular y vuelvo a marcar. Escucho su teléfono adentro. "Jane. Sé que estas ahí. Abre." Digo, pero no responde. Ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme. "Jane, abre por favor. Te traje cena." He visto muchas veces a Jane abrir una puerta cerrada con llave. Así que coloque las cosas en el piso. Saque una tarjeta de mi cartera y la comencé a pasar por la rendija. "Wala." Algo tenía que aprender de él aunque negativo en cierto punto. No es correcto entrar así a un lugar. Tomo las cosas del suelo y entro a su apartamento.

Miro alrededor y veo sus rizos. Esta acostado en el sofá de la sala. "Jane." No responde. Coloco la cena encima del counter de la cocina. Me acerco a él y veo como su pecho sube y baja relajadamente. Esta profundamente dormido. Si estuviese ocurriendo el juicio final y el mundo se estuviese cayendo en pedazos, el no estaría enterado. Lo dejo tranquilo.

Voy y saco mi cena del bolso. Me siento en el sofá que está en frente de el. Había estado tan enojada durante el día que no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Ceno observándolo. El encanto que tiene para atraer a las mujeres es el mismo que tiene para atraer los problemas. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo evitar sonreír. Sonreir porque asi mismo como entra a los problemas, sale. Es tan manipulador. Maldito. Como lo odio. Lo odio! Y porque estoy aquí? No puedes engañarte, Teresa. Adoras a Patrick Jane. Es un sentimiento extraño. Soy masoquista definitivamente.

Por culpa de el estoy suspendida! Por culpa de el Rigsby se volvió loco. Por culpa de el Van Pelt cayó ante sus encantos. Por culpa de el… por culpa de el… si me pongo a enumerar la lista es interminable.

Se está moviendo. Escucho un leve gemido salir. Veo que intenta incorporarse. Mira hacia mí y creo que esta helado.

"Hola." Le digo lo más seria que puedo.

Veo como mira la puerta y vuelve a mirarme.

"Como entre? Tú me ensenaste." Digo levantándome del sofá y yendo a la cocina. "Te traje comida. Sé que debes estar hambriento."

Lo miro. "Gracias." Me dijo. No contesto.

Tiro al zafacón mis restos de comida y veo que me sigue observando. "Qué?" Pregunto.

"Por que?" Me dijo.

"Por que, que?"

"Porque me traes comida? Por que no estás gritándome lo imbécil que he sido?" Me pregunto.

Camino hacia él y me siento a su lado.

"En verdad me amas?" El se quedo helado ante la pregunta. Luego reacciono.

"Que tú piensas?" Dijo.

"Quiero escucharlo de tus labios." Digo buscando su mirada. "Háblame, Jane. Necesito saber."


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Si es cierto." Digo mirándola un segundo.

Ella asintió. Veo que su expresión cambia y no puedo leerla.

"Entiendo que no me creas después de todo lo que ha sucedido…."

"Quiero creerte. En verdad. Fuiste muy valiente al hablar con Rigsby... o muy estúpido. No fue el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento…"

"No soy perfecto aunque quisiera." Digo.

"No lo eres. Nadie lo es, Jane." Nos quedamos mirando hacia adelante un momento. "Solo ocurrió una vez? Tu y Van Pelt?"

"Si, solo una vez."

"Es difícil de imaginar. Pensé que era una broma pesada."

"No quiero hablar más de eso. No es algo que me enorgullece." Digo realmente incomodo.

"Que va a pasar con los cargos de agresión?"

"Nada. Yo me lo merecía."

"Si te lo merecías." Dijo mirando mi cara. Cambie la mirada. No encuentro como verla a los ojos.

"Debes tomarte los medicamentos. Te recetaron anti-inflamatorio y para el dolor." Dijo con suavidad y sin quitar su mirada de encima de mí.

"Gracias." Es lo único que le digo. Me levanto del sofá para ir a la cocina y noto que mi visión se pone algo borrosa.

"Jane." Escucho a Lisbon, pero no puedo verla con claridad. Siento sus manos en mis costados. "Jane, mírame." Trato de verla a los ojos, pero no logro distinguirlos bien. "Debes sentarte." Dijo. Me ayudo a sentarme. "Debes comer algo. Debe ser eso. No te has echado nada al estomago hoy, cierto?"

"No, pero no tengo hambre."

"Pero debes alimentarte. Te debió haber bajado el azúcar. Estas pálido."

Me hizo tomarme los medicamentos y comer. Tuve que hacerlo. Si no era capaz de amarrarme y atragantarme las pastillas y la comida. Si, a veces Lisbon da miedo.

"Por cuanto tiempo estarás suspendida?" Pregunto sentado en el comedor, jugando con mi vaso.

"Dos eternas semanas." Dijo algo molesta.

"Mmmm… lo siento." Digo con sinceridad.

"Ya no lo digas, si? Vas a buscar que te golpee ahí." Dijo señalando mi nariz.

Me eche un poco hacia atrás. "Ok. No lo vuelvo a decir." Me quedo mirando el vaso.

"Que piensas?"

"Que va a pasar ahora?" Digo algo triste.

"No pienses en eso."

"Es que ustedes son un buen equipo. No los puedo ver separados." Digo.

"Somos un buen equipo, Jane. Somos. Tu eres parte de él."

"Debo ser yo el que se valla. Rigsby o Van Pelt deberían quedarse a tu mando. Obviamente por mas que se intenten mover las fichas no van a trabajar juntos… a menos que…" Sonrió.

"Que, que, Jane? Deja de estar inventando cosas!" Me dice.

"Si, está bien. No voy a hipnotizar a Hightower ni nada por el estilo. De todas formas es mejor que Van Pelt y Rigsby estén en unidades diferentes. Tiempo para pensar... y si deciden volver, no hay nada que se los impida. Estúpidas reglas."

"Estúpidas reglas, Jane? Que ha pasado hoy?"

"Está bien. Está bien. Me callo."

"Si, te ves más lindo."

"En serio?"

"Oh, cállate."

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Es la primera vez después del incidente que ocurre. Estamos sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa. Siento ganas de besarla, pero tengo miedo de no ser correspondido o de que me golpee. Creo que mas de que me golpee. Pongo mi brazo por encima de la espalda de su silla. Me acerco un poco a ella. De todas formas seria un beso tocado. No puedo hacer mucho con esta porquería puesta en mi cara. Me acerco más a ella. Ella sabe lo que voy a hacer y no veo inicios de que va a detenerlo. Estamos a varios centímetros de distancia. Puedo sentir su respiración. Estoy a punto de besarla.

Sonó mi teléfono. Nos separamos abruptamente.

Me levanto de la mesa y tomo el teléfono que está en mesita al lado del sofá. Era Van Pelt. Respiro profundo.

"Hello?" Contesto. Camino hacia la mesa y vuelvo a sentarme. Lisbon me mira intrigada.

"Si, Van Pelt, estoy bien. Adolorido, pero bien. No te preocupes." Noto el cambio de expresión de Lisbon. Creo que se incomodo. "No… no estoy solo. Lisbon está conmigo." La miro. "Tu estas bien? Si, entiendo. Gracias. Buenas noches. Descansa." Cuelgo.

"Podías seguir hablando, conmigo no hay problema." Noto la molestia en el tono de su voz y sonrío.

"Qué?" Me dice.

"Esta celosa."

"No estoy celosa."

"Si lo estas, querida."

"No, no lo estoy."

Esta vez no vacilo. Con mi dedo índice coloco un mechón de cabello que se encuentra en su mejilla detrás de su oreja. Me acerco a ella y la beso en los labios suavemente. Un beso corto, pero muy tierno. Veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan y veo su sonrisa sosa.

"Te voy a golpear."

"Ya lo hubieses hecho." Sonrío divertido.

XXX

Esta con Lisbon. Debería alegrarme, pero siento tristeza. Como voy a estar alegre con todo lo que ha pasado? Coloco mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y me acuesto abrazando la almohada. Soy el hazme reír de la oficina o la chica envidiada por las demás mujeres del CBI? Creo que parte de ambas. Qué vergüenza. En algún momento se iba a saber. No hay secreto ni mentira que dure cien años. Y ahora que sucederá? El teléfono suena. Veo la pantalla y es Rigsby.

"Hola." Contesto.

"Hola." Dijo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Estas bien?" Dijo.

"Si."

"Te escuchas como si hubieses estado llorando."

Más silencio.

"Quieres que entre?" Dijo.

"Estas aquí?" Me levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana. Lo veo en el auto. Me mira, me saluda.

"Si."

No sabía qué hacer. "No creo que sea buena idea, Rigsby." Pero era tarde. El había abierto ya la puerta de enfrente. Yo le di una copia de mi llave para cuando quisiera ir a mi casa pudiera hacerlo libremente. Mal hecho Van Pelt, o bien?

Estuvimos mirándonos un momento en la sala. El se acerco a mí y sin decirme nada me abrazo. Yo estaba nerviosa. No sabía que iba a hacer eso. Le devolví el abrazo. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Luego nos fuimos a la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra y nos recostamos en la cama. Abrazados y sin hablar. Somos masoquistas los dos. No hubo sexo, no hubo nada. Simplemente nos quedamos así. Cada cual hundido en sus pensamientos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Luego de varias semanas de recuperación y suspensión, estoy de vuelta en el CBI. Pensé que Rigsby sería el que cambiarían de unidad. No me equivoque. Yo nunca me equivoco. Bueno, no me equivoco el 90% de las veces. Ok, el 80%.

Saludo a todos como siempre y veo que hay un nuevo miembro. Veo su tarjeta; Ewan Cooper. Un hombre de algunos 33 anos, que mide alrededor de 1.90, pesa alrededor de 77 kilos, cabello corto negro, ojos acaramelados y piel ligeramente bronceada.

Me acerco a él con una sonrisa. "Ewan Cooper…"

El hombre se voltea hacia mí y me mira algo confundido. Yo estrecho mi mano. "Patrick Jane."

Cooper: "Mucho gusto. He escuchado acerca de usted." Manos suaves, pero firmes. "Es cierto que puede leer la mente o puede saber cómo es alguien con solo verlo?" Me pregunto verdaderamente escéptico.

"Quieres comprobarlo?" Pregunto sonriendo. Noto como Cho y Van Pelt prestan atención disimuladamente.

Cooper: 'Como es mi personalidad?" Dijo intrigado y divertido.

Sonrío y miro a los chicos. Me detengo en frente de él y lo observo: "Creo que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir."

El hombre se rio. "Oh por favor, no hay nada malo en mi."

"Eso me lo confirma mas." Digo.

"Confirmar que?"

"Eres una persona con coeficiente alto, pero… eres algo agresivo, muy sentimental. No tiendes a ahorrar. Lo gastas todo. Eres promiscuo. Con que animal te relacionas?"

Noto que Cooper esta algo nervioso. "Con un ave."

"Eres pésimo amante porque siempre tienes prisa. Por eso no puedes tener una pareja estable." Van Pelt sonrió y trato de ocultarlo, Cho igual. Cooper abrió los ojos y cruzo los brazos. "Eso es no es cierto. Es absurdo!"

Y además creo que tiene un trastorno mental. Voy a tener que tener los ojos abiertos con este.

"Agente Cooper, ya veo que conoció a nuestro consultor." Dijo Hightower mientras se aproximaba y me regalaba una sonrisa juguetona.

"Buen día Hightower." Digo sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Ahora se aproxima Lisbon y se presenta al nuevo miembro. Veo como cambiaron los gestos de Cooper. Más pasivo, caballeroso, e interesante. A ella le agrada. Yo me rasco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado.

Hightower: "Bueno ya puede instalarse. Tiene el manual. Léalo bien. Alguna duda, nos puede preguntar a mi o a la agente Lisbon."

Me acerco un poco a él. "La regla más importante es: No te acostaras con ningún agente de la unidad." Digo con sarcasmo. Veo como él me mira algo incomodo. Luego me retiro a la oficina de Lisbon.

XXX

"Que tal Cooper? Te agrada?" Dijo Lisbon sentada en el escritorio ojeando unos papeles.

"Meh…" Ladeo con la cabeza. "No sé. Es algo extraño. Parece sacado de una película de terror." Exagero con la última oración.

Lisbon sonríe. "El golpe de Rigsby te hizo daño. Acabas de llegar y ya estás viendo cosas donde no las hay."

"Ujum." Digo sentándome en su sofá.

"A ver… dime lo que sea." Me dice esta vez seria y soltado los documentos.

"No es una persona confiable." Digo.

"Y eso porque? Su expediente es muy bueno; experiencia en el campo, ayuda comunitaria…"

"No viste como te miro?" Digo algo molesto.

"Ahhhhh… ya entiendo." Dijo sonriendo y mirándome de reojo.

"No, no es lo que piensas. Hablo en serio."

"Ahora eres tu el celoso, Patrick Jane."

"No tengo por qué estarlo." Digo levantándome del sofá.

"No. No somos nada." Me dijo. Eso me dolió, pero es verdad. No somos nada. No podemos serlo. No debemos serlo. Al menos por ahora.

"No, no lo somos." Digo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su oficina.

* * *

Cooper se acerca a mí.

"Eres la más nueva verdad? Bueno, ahora soy yo." Dijo sonriéndome.

"Si, así es."

Veo como Jane pasa por el pasillo y nos observa de reojo. Creo que está molesto. Luego va a donde Cho y se sienta a hablar con él.

"Oye y qué tal? Como es el ambiente aquí?" Me dijo curioso Cooper buscando totalmente mi atención.

"Muy bueno. A mí me agrada. Aunque tengo que reconocer que a veces me tengo que quedar aquí y me pierdo la acción, pero cuando la vivo, es intensa."

"Me gusta vivir intenso." Me sonríe.

Jane se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Siento ganas de tomar café.

"Quieres un poco de café?" Digo.

"Por supuesto." Dijo sin pensarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Jane estaba preparándose un té.

"Abre la nevera. Ahí está el azúcar. Lo guardamos en ella porque si no las hormigas se lo comen." Sonrío.

Cooper me sonríe, va a la nevera y la abre. Veo que Jane se acerca a él y le susurra. "Ten cuidado con Van Pelt. Tiene novio. El me rompió la nariz hace dos semanas." Dijo señalando el pequeño pero aun visible moretón.

"Jane!" Digo en forma de regano.

"Qué? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto." Dice inocentemente.

"En serio hizo eso?" Dijo Cooper volteándose hacia mí. Yo miro a Jane sosa. Luego miro a Cooper. Me voy de la cocina con mi café y con la vergüenza a tope.

Me siento en mi escritorio y abro la computadora. Porque Jane se tiene que meter siempre en lo que no le importa? Eso que mostro en la cocina, fueron celos? No, no puede ser.

Cho: "Todo en orden?"

"Si, todo en orden." Le contesto.

Cho: "Rigsby hace falta."

"Si, hace falta." Digo mirando mi laptop.

Cooper entro con su café en mano. Hightower lo llamo a su oficina un momento y fue. Jane se sentó en el sofá.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto enojada.

"Cho, porque las mujeres son tan ciegas?" Dijo observándolo.

"No sé. No soy mujer." Dijo con su libro en la mano.

"Es buen punto." Dijo Jane mirando a la nada.

Eso me enfureció más.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"Cúbreme." Dijo Cooper y salió corriendo de detrás de la camioneta hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Yo me coloco en posición con mis manos encima del bonete apuntando hacia la residencia. Se escuchan varias detonaciones. Jane estaba dentro de la camioneta y se bajo lo mas que pudo cubriéndose la cabeza.

"Oh diablos, Cho! Muévete! Me van a matar." Dijo Jane casi en el piso de esta.

Disparo hacia un celaje que se encontraba en la dirección de donde provenían las balas. Camino rápida pero sigilosamente hacia la residencia.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto a Cooper.

"Si, si. Hay que entrar." Dijo hiperventilando.

"Espera mi señal." Le ordeno.

No me hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. "Espera! Que haces?" La puerta estaba cerrada así que rompió el cristal de ella con su codo.

"Maldición!" Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Entro por la ventana que está a mi lado. Caigo en el suelo tratando de no hacer ruido. Miro hacia los lados sin dejar de apuntar con mi arma.

Lo escucho gritar. "Suéltela. Esto se acabo!"

El hombre había matado a su cuñado por haber sido amante de su esposa y ahora la tenía a ella de rehén con una pistola amenazando con volarle la cabeza.

"Si te acercas un paso más, la mato." Dijo el hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Estaba desquiciado. La mujer llora desesperada.

Me levanto y me acerco por la parte de atrás y le apunto a su cabeza. "Suéltela." Ordeno.

Cooper sonrió. Aparentemente teníamos la situación bajo control.

"Usted no se atrevería a volarme la cabeza, oficial."

"Eso es lo que usted piensa." Digo fríamente. "No haga las cosas más difíciles. Ya tiene un cargo de asesinato. No le conviene…"

Todo paso muy rápido. Escucho dos detonaciones que no provienen de ninguna de las tres armas que están a la vista y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, siento un dolor fuerte en el lado izquierdo y en el centro de mi espalda. Una fuerza que me tira hacia el frente. Caigo boca abajo al suelo fuertemente. Gimo de dolor. Un segundo después se escucha varias detonaciones más. El hombre había disparado a la cabeza de su esposa. Cooper había disparado al que me disparo y luego al hombre. Todo fue un caos.

La mujer calló muerta justo en frente de mí. Solo pensé en mi novia. Cuando entraron a la casa y le dispararon justo en frente mío. Yo estaba en esta misma posición y ella me miraba asustada. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

"Maldición." Grito gimiendo en el suelo. "Te dije que esperaras mi señal!" Pegue la frente al suelo de la rabia. Lo miro con furia y él me mira como un mismo imbécil.

"Cho?" Es la voz de Jane. Entro a la casa. Se escucha asustado. Cae a mi lado. "Estas bien?" Estoy temblando un poco, pero no digo nada de la rabia que tengo encima. Solo aprieto los dientes. Escucho que marca el 911. "Dios… Esta muerta." Dijo.

Desde mi campo de visión veo como Cooper se sienta derrotado en una esquina. "Si, está muerta. Los tres están muertos."

XXX

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo acercándose junto con Van Pelt.

"No, no lo estoy." Digo sentado en la ambulancia y apretando los puños.

"Tranquilo."

"Como puedo estar tranquilo? Estuve a cargo de esto! Soy el responsable de la muerte de esa mujer." Digo señalando a la casa en la que todavía la mujer yace en el suelo. Aun fiscalía no ha ordenado el levantamiento del cadáver.

"Tu diste ordenes. Cooper las desobedeció." Dijo Lisbon tratando de reconfortarme.

Jane estaba sentado al lado mío cabizbajo. "Exacto. Es como cuando tu das ordenes y Jane las desobedece." Digo a Lisbon, la cual me mira con expresión de pena.

"Tu tampoco tienes la culpa. No eres agente." Dijo Lisbon a Jane.

"Donde esta Cooper?" Pregunto Van Pelt.

"Con la conciencia matándolo." Dijo Jane cruzando los brazos y levantando la cabeza. "Gracias a Dios que tiene experiencia en el campo." Dijo molesto.

XXX

Me acerco a Cooper que esta con la espalda pegada a la camioneta mirando a la nada.

"Todo bien?" Digo haciéndole un gesto buscando respuesta.

"Como esta Cho?" Pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Estará bien. Solo tiene hematomas por el impacto. El chaleco lo protegió bien." Digo y respiro profundo para lo que voy a decir a continuación. "Cooper, desobedeciste ordenes de Cho. Sabes lo que significa…"

"Si, me suspenderán u otra cosa." Dijo mirando a la nada.

"Posiblemente." Digo en voz baja.

"A Jane le permiten hacer de todo." Dijo molesto y además de eso noto que sus ojos están aguantando lágrimas.

"Cooper, 3 muertes que se pudieron haber evitado y mas la de la mujer. Era rehén. Había que pensar en la seguridad de ella. También en la seguridad de tu compañero. No pensaste en ninguno de los dos. Pensaste en ti primero."

"Que tal Show Man?" Dijo Jane acercándose. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Cooper sonrió sarcásticamente. "Mira quien me dice 'Show Man'."

"Basta ambos. Lo menos que debe haber ahora es una discusión. Los quiero devuelta al CBI ahora." Me retiro enfadada.

XXX

"Quieres llamar la atención de Lisbon y Van Pelt, pero la forma en que lo estás haciendo no es muy inteligente. Con lastima no las vas a atraer. Creo que me equivoque al decir que tu coeficiente es alto."

Se puso recto y se detuvo en frente de mí.

"No te metas conmigo. No sabes nada de mí." Dijo con las cejas juntas. Es la mirada de un criminal.

"Te veo fuera del CBI muy pronto."

"Ah sí? Quien se va a encargar de eso? Tu?" Dijo cruzando los brazos.

No me dio tiempo de responder. Van Pelt llego a nuestro lado.

"Chicos, nos vamos." Dijo mirándonos algo confundida.

Yo me quedo completamente serio, pero Cooper relaja la mirada y el cuerpo completo. Su expresión es totalmente diferente. Un cachorro arrepentido. Se va adelante.

"No seas cruel con el." Dijo Van Pelt con pena mirándolo mientras se aleja.

"Hay sí, perdón. Pobrecito." Digo con ironía. "Van Pelt, el es peligroso. Se lo dije a Lisbon ya, ahora te lo digo a ti. Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?" Digo con frustración.

"Jane, solo estas celoso porque él es muy bueno en lo que hace y es lindo y atento…"

"Si, es tan bueno que permitió que mataran a una rehén y que hirieran a Cho." Sigo hablando con frustración. "Yo ustedes dos, no sacaría los ojos de encima de él mientras este cerca de ustedes."

"Estas paranoico." Dijo y se fue.

"Estoy paranoico… bien. Fantástico!" Tomo mi teléfono celular y llamo a Rigsby para contarle todo lo que está sucediendo. No he hablado con él desde el incidente que tuvimos, pero el debe estar enterado de esto.

* * *

He decidido dedicarle parte de este capítulo a Cho ya que no ha tenido mucha participación y él me encanta! Espero sus reviews y sugerencias!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El teléfono celular de Rigsby me envió al buzón de voz. Claro. Es obvio que no quiera hablar conmigo. Espero a que suene el pitido. "Rigsby, necesito tu ayuda. Busca información sobre un tal Ewan Cooper. Estoy preocupado. Por favor, llámame cuando puedas."

XXX

Por el momento, Cooper tuvo que ser desarmado y me alegro por ello. Durante la noche voy a casa de Lisbon. Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito verla. Volverle a contar mis preocupaciones y esta vez decirle que la amo con todas mis fuerzas sin ningún musculo que me tiemble.

Me detengo en frente de la puerta y toco. Espero unos segundos y me doy cuenta de algo. La puerta esta forzada? Me acerco un poco más. Siento una chispa de preocupación. Esta forzada! Decido entrar sin pensarlo dos veces. Doy vueltas por toda la casa. La llamo. No está. No hay signos de violencia ni de que se hubiesen robado algo, pero su arma está en la mesa. Ella nunca sale sin su arma. Es parte de ella. Tomo el celular y llamo a Cho.

"Cho, estoy en casa de Lisbon. Encontré la puerta forzada. Ella no está. Su arma está en la casa. Ella nunca la deja."

"Bien. Iré hacia allá." Dijo aparentemente tranquilo.

Pienso en Cooper y una oleada de preocupación me invade. Marco el teléfono de Van Pelt. No contesta.

Ahora marco el teléfono de Rigsby. El contesta al fin. "Rigsby."

"Oh… gracias a Dios." Digo.

"Por que se supone que te voy a ayudar?"

"Porque es algo que nos concierne a los dos." Digo con gravedad.

"Lo que tengo que decirte no es bueno." Dijo.

"Qué? Dime!" Digo con impaciencia.

"Ewan Cooper ha estado en rehabilitación por ser violento y cometer actos lascivos contra mujeres en otras jurisdicciones que trabajaban con él…"

"Lo sabía. Van Pelt está contigo?"

"No. Por qué?" .

"Porque vine a casa de Lisbon y no está. La puerta esta forzada. Dejo su arma. No la encuentro. Llamo a Van Pelt y tampoco la consigo. Asegúrate de que este bien."

"Qué? No entiendo. Si me explicaras." Escucho que el tono de su voz cambia. Está preocupado.

"Ese tipo es el que te está sustituyendo en el equipo de Lisbon." Digo sin más rodeos. "Llámame si consigues a Van Pelt, por favor."

"Está bien." Ambos colgamos.

No puedo esperar a Cho. La impaciencia me está volviendo loco. Lo llamo y le digo que voy de vuelta al CBI que necesito ver unos documentos. El asiente, pues ya está de camino hacia la casa de Lisbon.

XXX

Estoy en el archivo de la oficina de Hightower husmeando expedientes de empleados. Busco la letra C. Cage… Carter… Coch… Cooper, Ewan. Saco el expediente. Busco su dirección física. La anoto en un papel. Vuelvo a dejar mensaje de voz en el teléfono de Rigsby y también en el de Cho.

* * *

"Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí." Dijo Cooper.

Yo lo miro con furia e intento gritarle, pero no puedo. Mi boca esta amordazada al igual que la de Van Pelt. Las dos nos encontramos atadas una al lado de la otra. Jane tenía razón. Otra vez tenía razón. Debí confiar en él. Debimos confiar en él las dos. Pensé que eran celos. Celos porque Cooper es mucho más joven y rápido fue el centro de atracción de la oficina. Maldigo la hora en que lo puse a bregar con documentos. Quizás en un descuido busco donde se encontraban las direcciones de nuestras casas. Nos fue a buscar a las dos. Parecía un asalto. Pues entro vestido completamente de negro. De pies a cabeza. Me inmovilizo con una taser. Es un dolor espeluznante. Jamás había vivido esa sensación. Son los peores 5 segundos de tu vida. Me sorprendí cuando me quito la venda de los ojos y vi a Van Pelt a mi lado. Las dos nos quedamos heladas cuando vimos que se quito su máscara en frente de nosotras. Jamás imaginamos que era él.

"Estoy harto de que me ignoren. Todas me ignoran. Por qué? Si yo soy un hombre atractivo." Decía como si estuviese hablando solo. Esta loco. Secuestrar a dos agentes es una locura!

"Todo es culpa del consultor ese. Si. Les metió cosas por la cabeza." Caminaba alrededor de nosotras. "Ustedes son demasiado importantes para él. Demasiado diría yo." Se puso en frente de nosotras. "Con cual se acostó?" Las dos nos miramos asustadas. "Con las dos? Nahhh! Pero qué suerte tiene. El tiene razón. Soy un amante muy malo. Por eso nadie me quiere. Ustedes me quieren?"

Miro a Van Pelt y se acerco más a ella. "Tú me quieres. Yo se que sí. Me tratas tan amable." Dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Van Pelt. Ella se ruborizo y cerró los ojos.

Trato de hacer lo que Jane haría si se encontrara en esta situación. Miro alrededor con cautela. Paredes, ventanas, puertas, objetos. Parece ser su casa. El muy bruto nos llevo a su casa? Es una buena señal. Sería el primer lugar donde buscarían.

Escucho un ruido. Noto que Cooper no lo escucha. Esta muy entretenido tocando a Van Pelt. Trato de llamar su atención intentando zafarme. Sé que no lo voy a lograr. El me mira y se olvida de ella. Me preocupo. No me gusta su mirada. Ahora se acerca a mí y echa mi cabello hacia detrás de mis orejas. Vuelvo a escuchar el ruido y el también lo escucha. Quién es?

"Quédense ahí." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. A dónde demonios nos vamos a ir imbécil? Desapareció por un pasillo del cuarto donde estamos. Miro a Van Pelt y ella me mira. Sus ojos están llorosos. Debe ser horrible la sensación de que te estén tocando inapropiadamente sin tu consentimiento.

Cinco minutos aproximadamente y nada. A donde fue Cooper? Quien o que es el responsable de esos ruidos?

De momento veo como la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Las dos estamos asustadas y nuestro susto fue sustituido rápidamente con alegría al ver a Jane. El nos vio y entro rápidamente.

"Están bien?" Susurro.

Cooper apareció por su espalda. Las dos tratamos de gritarle, pero las mordazas nos lo impiden. Jane se da cuenta de que algo sucede, pero gira demasiado tarde. Recibe un destello y un claro chisporroteo de la taser justamente debajo del cuello. Cierro los ojos porque sé que la sensación es horrible. Sientes un dolor agudo por todo tu cuerpo, te congelas, te tambaleas y caes al suelo paralizado, convulsionas un poco, dependiendo de la intensidad de la pistola.

"Eres un idiota, Jane. Vienes solo a rescatar a las chicas?" Dijo en frente de el que se encontraba jadeando en el suelo del dolor. Cooper busco sus esposas. Jane intento calmarse y trato de moverse, pero Cooper se puso detrás de el, lo agarro por el cuello con sus brazos y lo arrastro hacia la esquina de la habitación. Tomo sus manos y lo esposo en un tubo que salía de la pared de cemento. Debía ser de electricidad. Sus manos quedaron esposadas a un pie de distancia del suelo. Jane estaba mucho mas alerta y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de odio.

Cooper camino hacia mí y comenzó a pasar sus manos calientes por mi cuello. Siento asco y pánico al mismo tiempo, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

"Si le haces algo, te asesinare." Dijo Jane enfadado.

"Tú? A mí? Tu no matas ni a una gallina si se te mete en el camino por la calle." Soltó mi mordaza. Paso su mano por mi cuello y bajo por mi blusa. Estaba a punto de tocar uno de mis senos.

"Juro que te matare!" Grito Jane.

"Oh, cállate." Dijo esta vez levantándose y volviéndose hacia él. Tomo la pistola taser y volvió a darle una descarga. Esta vez duro más tiempo.

"Déjalo en paz! Lo vas a matar!" Digo completamente horrorizada. Una taser mal utilizada puede ocasionar convulsiones de más de un minuto y ataques al corazón.

El se detuvo dejando a Jane convulsando en el suelo casi inconsciente. Van Pelt lloraba de la desesperación al no poder hacer nada y yo estaba a punto de llorar también. En estos momentos le ruego a Dios para que la ayuda llegue pronto.

* * *

Espero reviews... Disculpas si en capitulos anteriores se hacia dificil saber quien era el que narraba. Tendre mas cuidado con eso. Lo prometo!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Cooper se retiro de la habitación molesto. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Jane estuvo diciéndonos todo el tiempo y no le hicimos caso. Luego lo de Cho había sido tan extraño. No puedo contener mis lágrimas. Me siento tan inútil.

"Jane!" Grita Lisbon buscando algún movimiento de Jane que se encuentra tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con sus manos esposadas al tubo y su cabeza ladeada hacia el otro lado por lo que no podemos ver su rostro, solo su cabello. "Jane!" Lisbon llama inútilmente. No hay reacción por parte de él.

XXX

Varios minutos después, que parecían eternos, se escucharon voces y ruido afuera y dentro de la casa. Lisbon comenzó a gritar ya que era la única que estaba sin mordaza. Las voces estaban más cerca. Es Rigsby! No lo puedo creer! Entro a la habitación y nos encontró. Corrió rápidamente hacia mí y me solto la mordaza.

Rigsby: "Grace! Estas bien?" Yo asiento con mi cabeza. El besa mis labios. "Dios, si Jane no me llama…" Miro a Lisbon. Comenzó a soltarme a mi primero. Detrás entro Cho que iba directamente hacia Lisbon.

"Atiende a Jane primero." Dijo Lisbon preocupada. Cho se volteo y lo vio. Camino hacia él y soltó sus esposas. Puso sus dedos índice y corazón en su cuello.

"Su pulso es estable, su respiración también." Dijo con firmeza. "Jane." Lo llamo. Ladeo su cabeza y lo cacheteo suavemente mientras Rigsby soltaba a Lisbon.

"Y Cooper?" Yo pregunto.

"Vine con refuerzos. Esta esposado en la camioneta." Dijo Cho.

Veo que Jane abre sus ojos y mira a Cho aturdido. "Estamos muertos?" Pregunta.

"No." Cho le responde.

"Tú siempre, mi héroe." Dijo Jane con una leve sonrisa.

"Al paso que vas, tendremos que buscar otro consultor."

"Estoy bien." Dijo Jane esta vez como si nada hubiese pasado y se sentó en el suelo. Lisbon va hacia él, se coloca de cuclillas y lo abraza. El recibe el abrazo cerrando los ojos y se lo devuelve.

"Siento no haberte creído, Jane." Dijo Lisbon.

"No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado." Dijo en su hombro.

Jane se levanto del suelo y miro a Rigsby.

Rigsby: "Gracias por avisarme." Dijo con sinceridad.

Jane asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Volvemos al CBI?" Pregunto yo impaciente.

Lisbon asintió. "Vamos chicos."

* * *

"Así que Patrick siempre sospecho de Cooper. Se los dijo a ustedes y no hicieron nada." Dijo Hightower en su oficina mirándonos a todos.

Lisbon: "Si señora." Digo. Van Pelt, Cho y Jane asintieron en silencio.

"Como es posible que nos sucedan estas cosas? No es el primero que se infiltra asi." Dijo Hightower frustrada.

Veo que Jane hace un gesto para hablar, pero se detiene.

"Y tu Patrick, entraste a mi oficina sin mi permiso, la cual estaba cerrada, abriste mis archivos los cuales estaban bajo llave también y viste expedientes que solo yo y personas autorizadas pueden ver."

"Si, lo hice."

"Llamaste a Rigsby quien no toca ya un pito aquí y lo metiste en el revolú."

"Si, lo hice."

"Y lo dices con esa tranquilidad?"

"Si." Dijo con tranquilidad.

"Me alegro de que todos estén bien." Dijo mirándonos a todos. "Se pueden retirar. Patrick, te quedas."

XXX

Luego de la reunión, veo a Jane acostado en el sofá mirando a Elvis. Me acerco. "Estas bien?"

El gira la cabeza hacia mí. "Tu, estas bien?"

"Si." Digo mirándolo por encima del hombro. El se levanta del sofá y busca mi mirada. Toca mis hombros.

"Lisbon, me preocupo mucho por ti. Una vez te dije que siempre te iba a proteger. Lo reitero. Yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por protegerte."

Sus palabras me helaron. Haría cualquier cosa por mí. Hoy lo demostró.

"Sé que no soy perfecto. Cometo errores. Merezco que me ahorquen en muchas ocasiones. Sé que soy difícil, pero yo te amo. Quisiera que me brindaras la oportunidad de demostrártelo."

"Van Pelt, que significa para ti?" Digo.

"Van Pelt, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, es mi compañera de trabajo y mi amiga. La quiero mucho y la respeto. Pero a ti, Lisbon, a ti te amo."

Sus palabras no podían escucharse más sinceras. Ya no aguanto las ganas de besarlo. Coloco mis manos detrás de su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí. Lo beso en los labios y él me corresponde obviamente. Me rodea con sus brazos y me pega a su pecho. Siento su corazón palpitar en mi pecho. Cuanto anhelaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Siempre había soñado con este momento. Nuestro primer y verdadero beso.

Mientras nos besamos, ocurre algo inesperado. Un ruido fuerte se escucho en el CBI. Como si se hubiese caído algo al suelo.

"Que fue eso?" Digo intrigada.

"Baño?" Se aventuro a decir mirándome a los ojos.

Voy al baño de damas y entro. Jane va tras de mí, pero se queda fuera. Para sorpresa de los dos, Van Pelt estaba en el suelo.

Me acerco rápidamente a ella. "Que le paso?" Pregunto preocupada.

Jane entro al baño al verla. Van Pelt abrió los ojos y nos miro aturdida. Jane la tomo por la mano y la observo. "Estas pálida. Te mareaste?" Le pregunto.

"Si. No sé que me paso." Contesto ella pasándose la mano por la frente. Ambos la ayudamos a levantarse.

Jane se quedo mirándola perplejo. "Porque me miras así?" Pregunto ella algo asustada.

"Estas embarazada." Contesto Jane.

Los tres nos quedamos en shock y en silencio por un momento.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. "No, Jane. No puedo estar embarazada."

"Tu cutis, tus ojos, tu voz…" Dijo mirándola fijamente. "Tus unas…" Dijo levantando su mano y tocando la punta de sus unas con su dedo pulgar.

Ella la retiro rápidamente. "No, Jane. No puede ser."

* * *

"Como no me había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, es obvio. Deje de observarla fijamente desde lo que sucedió. Los detalles son los que hablan. Las mujeres cambian físicamente cuando están embarazadas. Y Van Pelt… creo que Van Pelt lo está. Ella me miro asustada. Soltó mi mano impaciente.

"Estoy bien. Con permiso." Dijo retirándose del baño y dejándonos solos en el.

"Embarazada? Ahora eres psiquico de nuevo?" Lisbon me pregunto vacilante, pero creo que mi expresión lo dijo todo. Yo no estaba bromeando. "Estas bien?" Pregunto esta vez preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien." La miro y trato de sonreír.

"Oh por Dios. Esa sonrisa nerviosa..." Me mira directamente a los ojos y los esquivo.

En ese momento entro una agente al baño y al vernos se ruborizo.

"Debo salir de aquí." Digo mirando a la mujer.

"Si." Contesto Lisbon.

"Lo siento." Digo a la mujer al salir por la puerta del baño. Mientras caminamos por el pasillo siento que Lisbon me toma de la mano, coloca la otra en mi muñeca y me hace detener.

"Jane, mírame." Me detengo y no me queda más remedio que mirarla.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

(RATED: T)

"De verdad piensas que está embarazada?"

"Lo está." Digo.

"Piensas que puede ser tuyo." Dijo en voz baja.

"No lo sé. Cabe la posibilidad. Podemos seguir hablando en otro lado?" Pregunto irritado.

"Vamos a casa." Dijo.

Yo asiento.

XXX

Suspiro semi-acostado en el sofá de Lisbon. Estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo. Ella prepara algo de comer.

Embarazada. Puede ser de cualquiera de los dos. Paso mi mano por la frente.

Me levanto y voy a ayudar a Lisbon a la cocina. Los dos hemos estado en silencio durante el camino y en su casa.

"Jane." Dijo rompiendo el hielo.

"Dime." Se por donde viene.

"Cuando ustedes estuvieron juntos, usaste algún tipo de protección?" Dijo mientras cortaba una ensalada.

"Parezco un hombre que carga con condones en la cartera?" La miro de reojo.

Ella sonríe. "Conociéndote, no."

"Ah, ósea que a simple vista, sin conocerme, si?" Digo fingiendo molestia.

"Y ella?"

Coloco mis manos en el counter y miro hacia el frente. "No lo se. No recuerdo bien." Digo lavándome las manos en el fregadero.

Ella termina lo que está haciendo y se acerca a mí.

"Jane, yo también te amo y no importa lo que pase, vas a tenerme a tu lado." Lisbon diciéndome algo así. Es extraño. Me estará tomando el pelo? No la conozco sinceramente. "Hablo en serio." Afirma.

Acaricio su mejilla dulcemente. "Gracias." Nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento. "Te ves cansada. Te duele el cuello y la espalda, cierto?"

"Como lo sabes?" Dijo intrigada.

Sonrío. "Te conozco." Miro el horno. "Esto va a tardar un poco. Date un baño si quieres para que liberes la tensión que tienes." Digo haciendo gestos hacia sus hombros.

"Y tú, como vas a liberar la tuya?" Pregunto.

"Es una invitación?"

Lisbon abrió los ojos. "No… yo solo decía…" Esta sonrojada.

"Acepto." Digo con una sonrisa. Ella está sin habla. Sin decirme nada se va a su habitación. Por la forma en que camina y se aleja debe estar pensando ' porque dije eso? '

Voy detrás de ella sin apresurarme. No quiero asustarla más de lo que esta. Entro a su habitación sin permiso. Ella está en frente de su cama. De espaldas a mí. Sabe que estoy aquí.

Me acerco lentamente y coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros. "Tienes que relajarte." Digo suavemente. Comienzo a masajearle sus hombros y parte de la espalda.

"Jane…"

"Sh… tu solo cierra los ojos y relájate. Esto te ayudara. Confía en mí."

Mientras la masajeo me doy cuenta de que se va soltando poco a poco. La tensión se va yendo y sé que lo está disfrutando. Miro al espejo que está en frente de nosotros. Lisbon esta sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

Ahora lentamente paso mis manos por su blusa y voy soltando sus botones. Ella recuesta su espalda en mi pecho y su cabeza en mi hombro. Sigue sonriendo y con sus ojos cerrados. Pega su sien izquierda a mi cuello. Le quito la blusa completamente y la dejo caer al suelo. Acomodo su cabello a un lado. Bajo por su espalda con mis dedos pulgares sin dejar de masajearla. Lo estoy disfrutando tanto como ella.

Veo un par de moretones pequeños en su espalda baja y eso me enfada un poco. Debió ser la pistola. Trato de masajearla de una manera que no pueda lastimarla.

Termino desnudándola completamente y le hablo al oído. "Ya puedes tomar una ducha." Ella abre los ojos y se ve desnuda frente al espejo conmigo en su espalda. Se sonroja mucho más y trata de cubrirse.

"No estabas hipnotizada. No intentes utilizar eso en mi contra. Simplemente te relaje." Digo sonriendo. La abrazo colocando mis brazos encima de los de ella que están cubriendo sus pechos.

"No me mires con esos ojos." Dijo nerviosa.

"Son los únicos que tengo." Digo dando un beso en su hombro. "Ve. Date una ducha. Te espero. Si lo deseas." Digo soltándola. "Además, alguien debe estar pendiente del horno."

"Mi perro puede hacerlo." Dijo esta vez volteándose hacia mí.

"Shaggy velando el horno?" Digo sonriendo divertido. "Debe estar muy bien entrenado…"

XXX

Los dos estamos desnudos dentro de la ducha mirándonos. El agua corre por su cabello. La ayudo a mojárselo completamente. Es hermosa. Ella tomo su jabón y comenzó a enjabonarse el pecho. Me mira divertida. Ya no esta tan nerviosa. Sonrío. Se vira de espaldas hacia mí y echa su cabello hacia atrás para sacarse el shampoo. Veo como el agua mezclada con jabón baja por su espalda y lo que no es espalda. Coloco mi mano izquierda en la pared. No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar sin tocarla. Siento que el control que estoy teniendo sobre mi cuerpo se está esfumando. Muerdo mi labio inferior. Ella mira hacia atrás para ver si rostro. Le sonrío.

"Con que con esa estamos?" Pregunto.

Ella sonríe divertida. "Ahora estamos a mano."

"No aun no." Digo acercándome a ella más. Ella se voltea hacia mí, camina hacia atrás y queda pegada a la pared.

Ahora estamos los dos debajo del agua mojándonos. Su sonrisa se esfumo. Coloco mis manos sobre sus caderas y beso su boca suavemente. Ella se queda por un momento paralizada y luego coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Siento su corazón palpitar sobre mi pecho. La sensación de sentir su piel desnuda, mojada y resbalosa por culpa del jabón es fantástica. Beso su cuello y muerdo suavemente su oreja. El olor a flores del shampoo es como un afrodisiaco. Beso su cuello y sus hombros mientras acaricio sus muslos con mis manos. Lisbon me aprieta un poco los hombros. Deja sus unas marcadas en ellos. Duele un poco, pero no importa. Significa que lo está disfrutando tanto como yo.

Acaricio con mi mano izquierda uno de sus pechos mientras beso y juego con el otro con mis labios. Mi mano derecha está entre su entrepierna. Mis dedos juegan en ella. Escucho como respira con dificultad y gime. La miro y sonrío. Escucho cuando susurra; "Te odio. Por que me haces esto?"

Busco su mirada. "En serio me odias? Mmm… me encanta que me odies así." Hago que se ponga de espaldas contra la pared. "Ahora me odiaras mas." Susurro en su oído.

Beso su cuello por detrás sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos. Y voy bajando dando besos suaves por su espina dorsal.

"No debí haber hablado." La escuche decir casi sin poder. Sonrío mientras la beso. Subo y la beso en los labios. Mis dedos están dentro de ella. Mi mano libre agarra su cabello suavemente y hace que gire su cabeza hacia el lado un poco para besar sus labios.

"Oh, Patrick..." Es la primera vez que la escucho llamarme por mi nombre. "Hazlo." Dijo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, acomodo mis caderas detrás de las de ella y la agarro suave, pero firmemente por la cintura con mi brazo. Coloco mi otra mano en la pared. El agua cae suavemente entre medio de los dos.

Estoy completamente dentro de ella. Ella se aferra bien a mi muslo que está un poco hacia el frente ya que tengo el pie puesto encima de la escalerita de la ducha. La escucho suspirar y en momentos casi gritar. Tengo mi frente pegada en su cabello, en su nuca.

"Estoy a punto…" Digo en su oído.

"No pares." Me dice.

"Pero…"

"No pares…!" Me ruega.

Termino dentro de ella y coloco mi frente en su hombro. Los dos estamos exhaustos, hiperventilados.

"Wow…" digo con mi frente en su hombro.

Ella se separa de mí. Se voltea y me mira. Me hala hacia ella y me besa apasionadamente.

"Siempre pensé como podía ser." Me dijo.

"Ha sido como lo pensaste?" Pregunto.

"No." Dijo seria.

"No?" Digo confundido.

"No. Ha sido mil veces mejor." Dijo sonriendo y mordiéndose los labios.

De repente nos damos cuenta de que no estamos solos. Miramos hacia afuera de la ducha y esta Shaggy, el perro de Lisbon, mirándonos con la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Creo que la cena esta lista." Digo divertido.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Rigsby: "Grace."

"Voy en un momento." Digo desde el baño. Estoy impaciente. Miro la caja de instrucciones. Debo esperar alrededor de un minuto.

Sera cierto? Quizás no. Fue un día difícil. Uno se puede marear por cualquier cosa; cansancio, mala alimentación. La prueba esta encima del lavamanos y no encuentro ni como acercarme. Ya ha pasado un minuto. Respiro profundo y tomo la prueba. La observo. Dos rayitas rojas completamente marcadas, positivo. Cierro los ojos. Las manos me tiemblan. Me siento en el inodoro y paso mis manos por mi cabello.

No me siento preparada para ser madre aun. Estoy comenzando mi carrera profesional. Soy muy joven. No estoy completamente estable aun. Un hijo lo cambia todo. Como se lo diré a Wayne? Como va a reaccionar? Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos. Me pedirá prueba de paternidad? Me dejara?

"Grace… La comida se enfría."

"Si, voy ahora." Digo limpiándome los ojos y tirando la prueba al cesto de la basura. Me miro en el espejo. Me lavo la cara y me la seco. No parece como si hubiese llorado un poco.

Salgo y voy a la sala. Wayne había comprado comida china.

"Estas bien? Pensé que te había tragado el inodoro." Me dijo echándose una papa a la boca.

"Estoy bien."

"Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo. No sé qué haría si algo malo te sucediera." Dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Por que no me hablaste nunca de ese hombre?" Pregunto curioso.

"Porque pensé que era mejor no hablar de cosas de trabajo mientras estamos juntos. Además te pondrías celoso." Digo sonriendo.

El me devuelve la sonrisa. "Si Jane no me hubiese llamado…"

"Olvida eso. No paso nada que lamentar."

"Te preocupa algo." Dijo.

"No." Digo tomando un poco de refresco. "Solo estoy cansada."

"Bien. Pues te dejo tranquila esta noche." Dijo sonriendo pícaro. "De todas formas mañana entro muy temprano." Dijo acabando con su cena y levantándose de la mesa. "Seguro que estas bien?"

"Si."

"Ok. Descansa amor. Te amo." Dijo besando mi frente. "Nos vemos mañana." Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y mirando un poco hacia atrás.

"Nos vemos. Yo también te amo."

Escucho cuando la puerta se cierra y suspiro. Necesito estar sola. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

* * *

Han pasado varios días. Estar con Lisbon definitivamente me ha cambiado. Ya no duermo tanto en el sofá. Ahora duermo mas en sus brazos, pero eso no quita que me acueste en el sofá como siempre. No puedo perder la costumbre.

Voy caminando con mi taza de té en las manos hacia el sofá y veo que Van Pelt al verme se sobresalta.

"Todo bien?" Pregunto.

"Si." Dijo nerviosa.

"Almorzaste?"

"Voy en un momento."

Miro mi reloj. "Ya van a ser la una de la tarde. Deja eso. Debes alimentarte." Digo acercándome. Veo que ella hace un movimiento brusco en el teclado. "Que quieres que no vea?" Pregunto.

"Nada." Responde.

"Mmmm… ok." Digo sentándome en el sofá. Ella apaga su laptop y la cierra. Se levanta, toma su bolso y se va.

"Regreso pronto."

"Buen provecho." Digo.

Pasan 5 minutos y estoy impaciente. Porque Grace no quería que yo viera la pagina que tenia abierta en el ordenador?

Me levanto del sofá y voy a su escritorio. Miro alrededor y abro la laptop. La enciendo. Espero que suba el sistema operativo. Busco el History del Internet Explorer y veo la última página que visito.

"No se husmean los equipos de los compañeros." Dijo Cho entrando.

Me sobresalto. Apago la computadora y me voy al sofá.

"Que viste que estas rojo como un tomate?" Dijo Cho.

Niego con la cabeza y me acuesto en el sofá. No puedo creerlo. Trato de asimilarlo.

La tarde es terrible. Quiero explotar. No miro ni le dirijo la palabra Van Pelt en ningún momento. Trato de concentrarme en otras cosas, pero es difícil.

XXX

"Nos vamos." Dijo Lisbon sonriendo y tocando mi mano.

"Necesito hablar con Van Pelt primero. Espérame en el auto, si? Prometo que te diré luego." Digo.

"Está bien. Te espero, pero te estaré vigilando." Dijo señalándome con el dedo índice.

Sonrío un poco.

XXX

Veo que Van Pelt se dirige al estacionamiento. El auto de Lisbon está bastante cerca, pero no tanto como para escucharnos.

Camino tras ella.

"Grace." La llamo. Ella se voltea. "Tenemos que hablar."

"Jane, podemos hablar en otro momento? Tengo prisa." Dijo señalando el auto.

"Grace, estas pensando hacerte un aborto?" Pregunto algo molesto.

"Estuviste en mi computadora?" Dijo ella ahora más molesta todavía.

"Contéstame la pregunta."

Ella se volteo y siguió caminando. Yo fui tras ella y la tome por el brazo firme, pero sin lastimarla. Ella se volteo hacia mí y me miro enojada.

"Por qué?" Pregunto tratando de ser comprensible.

"Porque no estoy preparada." Me dijo a los ojos. La suelto.

"Nadie está completamente preparado para ser padre, Grace. Todo es constante aprendizaje. No viene un manual con instrucciones."

"Por eso mismo. Esto es un error."

"Grace, los hijos no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen sus padres. No puedes castigar una criatura porque las cosas no han salido como las planeaste. Que dice Rigsby?"

Hubo silencio.

"Oh…" me echo un poco hacia atrás y coloco mis manos en la cintura. Respiro profundo. "Aun no se lo has dicho. El tiene derecho a saberlo. Tiene derecho a opinar."

"Jane, tu no entiendes…"

"Lo que no entiendo, Grace, es cómo puedes pensar acabar con la vida de un bebe cuando hay cientos de mujeres deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener uno en su vientre y en sus brazos, pero no pueden hacerlo! Tú no sabes… lo que se sufre… cuando no se puede tener un hijo o cuando se pierde uno." Le digo con frustración.

"Jane, lo siento…" Me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No tienes que sentir nada. Si no se lo dices a Rigsby, se lo voy a decir yo aunque me rompa la cara otra vez."

"Jane, por favor…"

"No tienes mi permiso para hacer la estupidez que estas pensando hacer. No lo tienes y sabes que tengo derecho." Hubo un leve silencio. "Grace, si yo soy el padre, él o ella va a tener todo lo que necesita. Me va a tener a mi y voy a apoyarte en lo que sea. Habla con Rigsby. Tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos. No puedes huir. Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora."

Me retiro dejándola llorando de pie en frente de su auto. Camino hacia el auto de Lisbon. Abro la puerta y me siento al lado de ella. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Respiro profundo. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Sé que Lisbon me mira.

"Porque peleabas?"

Trato de serenarme para hablar. El nudo en la garganta y mis ojos rojos me delatan.

"Jane… " Dijo tomándome la mano.

"Rigsby aun no sabe que está embarazada. Estaba pensando en abortar a escondidas de ambos."

Lisbon miro a otro lado. "Eso es fuerte."

"Me duele. Me duele porque yo perdí a mi hija y ella quiere acabar con el suyo. No importa de quien sea, no es correcto y menos sin contar con la opinión de nosotros dos."

Escucho un suspiro de Lisbon.

"Gracias por escucharme." Digo moviendo la mirada hacia ella.

"No tienes que agradecerlo."

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio en el auto. Ella decidió encender el motor. "Que quieres que hagamos ahora?"

"Quiero olvidar por un momento todo esto." Digo con los ojos cerrados.

"Bien… que tal si cenamos fuera? Luego caminamos por ahí… después nos vamos casa, nos damos un delicioso baño de espuma, y te doy un rico masaje con aceititos y aromas ricos para que descanses y duermas tranquilo…" Dijo suavemente en mi oído y jugando con mi cabello.

"Suena muy bien." Digo sonriendo. Ella sigue jugando con mi cabello. "Que esperamos?" Digo.

Ella se ríe y arranca el auto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

"Que insistencia por verme. Que paso?" Dijo Rigsby sentándose a mi lado.

"Tengo que decirte algo."

"Dime."

"Estoy embarazada." Espeto. Es la única manera que lo puedo hacer. Sin rodeos.

El me mira algo confundido. "Ok." Luego sonríe nervioso. "Wow… no me esperaba eso." Añadió.

"Yo tampoco." Digo sonriendo igual.

Rigsby acerco su mano y la coloco en mi vientre. "Hola." Le hablo. Se quedo unos minutos en silencio y con la mano y sus ojos en mi vientre. "Te amo, Grace. Los amo a los dos." Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Dios mio! Tenía tanto miedo de cómo él iba a reaccionar ante la noticia! Iba a hacer una locura sin saber que Wayne iba a ponerse feliz al yo contarle!

"Estas feliz?" Pregunto intrigada.

"Claro! Vamos a ser padres!" Dijo luego poniendo los ojos como platos. "Es una responsabilidad muy grande, pero podemos hacerlo. Lo haremos."

Sonrío.

"Tú no pareces tan feliz." Dijo ahora al notar mi sonrisa sosa.

"Tengo miedo. Es todo."

"De qué?" Tomo mis manos.

Yo suspiro y no puedo aguantar que los ojos se me agüen.

"Grace, estoy aquí a tu lado para apoyarte pase lo que pase. Yo te amo y no te voy a perder. Entiendes? Soy y seré el padre de esa criatura. " Dijo contundentemente.

Me beso suavemente en los labios y yo correspondí. Seco las lagrimas de mis ojos. Me tomo en sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él.

"Y tenemos que celebrar." Dijo tocando mi vientre nuevamente.

"Si? Cómo?"

Se levanto del sofá conmigo en sus brazos y me llevo a la habitación. Me acostó en la cama. Se quito su ropa mirándome pícaramente y se acostó sobre mí. Sus besos comenzaron suaves y luego se fueron convirtiendo en apasionados y salvajes.

"Hoy te voy a hacer gritar de placer como nunca." Dijo entre besos y mientras me quitaba la blusa.

* * *

Patrick esta semi desnudo y dormido plácidamente en mi cama. Sus rizos están mojados y alborotados en mi almohada. Lo observo desde una esquina de la habitación.

_Flashback_

_Estoy a ahorcadas encima de el besándolo en la cama. Me voltea y cae encima de mí. Mete su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras comienza a penetrarme lentamente. Entre besos y gemidos ahogados me dice: "Te amo, Teresa. Te amo."_

_Termina Flashback_

Tengo esos recuerdos y rápido me vuelven las mariposas al estomago. Lo amo, pero a veces tengo dudas sobre la relación que estamos viviendo. Ahora con Van Pelt embarazada, como va a terminar esto? Rigsby ya lo sabra? Habrá tenido Van Pelt el valor para decirle? Si ya él lo sabe como lo habrá tomado? Que va a pasar si el bebe es de Patrick?

No he podido dormir bien pensando en todo eso. La verdad me preocupa.

XXX

Son las 8:30 am y estoy en la oficina. Patrick me lleva café. Ahora es mucho más atento. Eso me encanta. Siempre está pendiente de mí. Siempre quiere complacerme. Suspiro. Si fuese igual cuando se trata de trabajo fuese el hombre perfecto, pero no existe el hombre perfecto, lamentablemente.

Tengo el archivo de un caso nuevo encima del escritorio. Lo tomo y camino hacia la sala de descanso.

Noto que Van Pelt llega tarde y lo sigue directo al baño. No sé si soy yo, pero no se ve bien. Voy al baño y entro. La escucho vomitando y me acerco. Esta literalmente abrazando el inodoro. Pongo cara de asco y pena. Me quedo esperando a que termine. No ha notado mi presencia. Veo que se seca la boca y se voltea. Al verme se sobresalta.

"Jefa…" Dijo con vergüenza. Tiene ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Se ve enferma.

"Van Pelt, te ves terrible. Debiste haberte quedado en tu casa." Digo con sinceridad.

"No puedo, jefa. Necesito trabajar." Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Soy responsable de ti. No puedo permitir que te suceda nada."

"Jefa. Estoy bien. Solo tengo las náuseas y los vómitos normales. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme. Es todo." Dijo tratando d sonreír.

"Segura?"

"Si."

"Ok. Si te sigues sintiendo mal durante el día, sabes que puedes irte a casa tranquila."

"Gracias jefa."

"Tenemos un caso." Digo enseñándole el archivo. "Necesito que me busques una información en la red."

"Bien, jefa." Tomo el archivo y se retiro a su escritorio. Voy detrás de ella. Noto que Jane se queda observándola.

"Bueno chicos. Tenemos que movernos. Luego de que Van Pelt busque una información que necesitamos, nos vamos. Estamos claros?" Digo.

Cho: "Entendido."

"Como el cristal." Dijo Patrick sin quitar la vista de encima de Van Pelt. Veo que él se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella. "Estas bien?"

"Quieres esfumarte de en frente mío?" Le ladro.

"Ok." Dijo y sonrió un poco. Escucho cuando él le susurra. "Ya le dijiste a Rigsby, verdad?"

"Si…"

"Bien. Me alegro mucho. Ves? A que ahora te sacaste un gran peso de encima?"

"Si. Discúlpame, Jane. Lo de ayer.. y lo de ahora. No me siento bien."

"No te preocupes. Sabes que es bueno para las nauseas?" Le dice.

"Qué?"

"Come galletas saladas. Te ayudara."

Van Pelt lo miro escéptica

"En serio… a mi esposa le funcionaba muy bien." Dijo.

"Gracias." Van Pelt lo mira esta vez con algo de pena y yo acá igual desde la puerta.

"Oh, no me mires así por favor."

XXX

Esa tarde, luego de haber llegado a las instalaciones del CBI, me dirijo a la cocina. Necesito agua, mucha agua. Estoy seca y tengo hambre. El caso había sido muy lejos en una finca y no tuvimos tiempo de salir a comprar algo porque estaba muy lejos de la ciudad. Los bocadillos que llevo Patrick fueron la mayoría para Van Pelt. Así que tuve que esperar a que terminaran toda la investigación que se iba a realizar por el día de hoy para poderme echar algo al estomago.

Me bebo la mitad de la botella de agua de un tirón y miro como Cho coloca la comida china en la mesa de la cocina. Comida… al fin… Patrick se sienta y se sirve. Veo como Van Pelt se acerca a su escritorio sonriendo. Me asomo un poco y hay un arreglo de flores. Debe ser de Rigsby. Me alegro que las cosas vayan mejorando entre ellos.

Nos sentamos a comer en la mesa los 3; Cho, Patrick y yo. Ahora Van Pelt se acerco a nosotros y miro la comida.

"No tengo hambre." Dijo.

"No, no es eso. Tienes nauseas y vas a ir al baño." Dijo Patrick echándose una papa frita a la boca.

"Si, eso." Se va rápidamente al baño.

"Dios, pobre." Digo.

"Solo serán los primeros meses. Después se le pasara." Dijo Cho.

"Así es." Patrick afirmo.

"Chicos…"

"Rigsby!" Yo exclamo al escuchar su voz. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Voy a ser papa!" Dijo feliz.

"Felicidades!" Dijimos Cho y yo al unísono.

"Gracias!" Dijo Rigsby muy contento. "Y Grace?"

"Esta en el baño." Dijo Cho.

"No debe tardar." Digo.

"Me alegra que estés feliz, Rigsby." Dijo Patrick observándolo.

"Gracias."

"Cuídala mucho."

"Lo hare."

Cenamos y Van Pelt y Rigsby se fueron. Cho también se fue. Nos quedamos Patrick y yo solos en la cocina. Lo noto algo triste.

"Una parte de ti quisiera que el bebe que espera Van Pelt fuera tuyo, me equivoco?" Pregunto rompiendo el hielo.

El me mira sorprendido. No esperaba esa pregunta.

"Yo… Estoy feliz de que ellos se hayan reconciliado."

"No fue eso lo que pregunte, Patrick."

"Tengo sentimientos encontrados." Suspiro. "No me debo romper mucho la cabeza con eso."

"Si... no vas a estar 9 meses torturándote, Patrick."

Se ríe. "No."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

6 meses después

"Esto que observan aquí… es su cabeza. Estoy tomando sus medidas para saber si van acorde con el tiempo de gestación." Nos dijo la radióloga. "Aquí pueden observar sus manitas." Rigsby se ve muy contento observando las imágenes en la pantalla y yo lo estoy también. Disfrutamos cada momento.

"Es una niña." Nos dijo.

"Es una niña?" Dijo Rigsby atontado.

"Si, lo es. No hay duda."

Esa afirmación me puso algo nerviosa. Una niña… Pensé en Jane.

Al salir de la clínica, Rigsby me miro. "Que nombre le quieres poner?" Dijo con entusiasmo en el auto.

"Aun no lo sé. Creo que eso debemos pensarlo bien."

"Hay muchos nombres para niñas; Cristal, Desiré, Leandra, Jazmin… Grace…" Me miro con ternura.

"No creo que le vaya a poner mi nombre…"

"Por que? Es hermoso."

"No sé. Tengo que pensar." Sonrío. Sentí una patadita en mi vientre. Tomo la mano de Rigsby y la coloco en el lugar.

"Heyy! Tiene fuerza… tan delicados que se ven recién nacidos." Me miro sorprendido. Yo le sonreí.

* * *

"Es una niña!" Escucho decir a varias personas en el pasillo las cuales se encuentran hablando con Van Pelt.

Wow. Sonrío como tonto en el sofá de la sala de descanso. Veo como Van Pelt se acerca a mí y me entrega un sobre grande. La miro sorprendido.

"Ábrelo y mira." Dijo.

Abro el sobre y saco unas placas. Comienzo a observarlas. Claramente distingo la cabeza, los bracitos, las manos, el torso, las piernas, lo pies… Me quedo observándolo por un rato. Ella está sentada en el sofá a mi lado contemplando las placas conmigo.

Luego ella me da otro sobre más pequeño. Sin abrirlo la miro a los ojos.

"Te hiciste el ultrasonido tridimensional."

"Si."

Abro el sobre y saco las fotos. En una se distingue claramente como la bebe chupa el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

"Aylen" Susurro. Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre para niña. Tiene diferentes significados dependiendo el origen. Mi alegría, mi ser amado, mi princesa de fuego, mi brasa pequeña, reina de los cuatro elementos, entre otros. Amo las niñas y siempre quise nombrar a mi segunda hija así, ya que mi esposa estuvo empeñada en colocarle Daila, hermosa como una flor.

"Como?"

Bajo de la nube. "No, nada... Es hermosa." Digo atontado.

"Si, lo es." Dijo feliz.

"Gracias por mostrármelos." Digo entregándoselos de inmediato.

XXX

Estoy en el parque donde paseaba mi pequeña hace más de 8 años atrás. Me siento en uno de los bancos. Veo niños jugar.

"Papi, papi! Mas fuerte!" Exclamaba mientras yo la columpiaba.

La extraño demasiado. Ella era mi alegría y mi terapia cuando llegaba del trabajo, pero ese maldito me la arrebato. Ahora fuese una hermosa adolescente.

"Papi!" Me sobresalto y miro a mi lado izquierdo. La veo. Mi pequeña. Mi pedacito de cielo. Debo estar alucinando. No puede ser verdad. Ella está muerta, al igual que su mamá.

"Papi, soy yo, Daila. No me reconoces?" Esto es una locura. Me estoy volviendo loco!

De momento sangre comienza a salir de su pechito pequeño y me levanto rápidamente del banco. "Porque llegaste esa noche tan tarde papi? Dijiste que me ibas a leer un cuento antes de acostarme. Pero no… quisiste jugar a las escondidas conmigo y me asustaste. Con los cuchillos no se juega, papi. Mira lo que me ha pasado."

Caigo sentado en el sofá.

"Jane?" Dijo Van Pelt preocupada desde su escritorio.

Toco mi pecho porque en verdad me duele. Siento el corazón en la garganta y estoy jadeante. Era una maldita pesadilla. Me seco los ojos porque aparentemente solloce dormido.

"Jane, estas bien?" Van Pelt se levanto de su escritorio y se sentó a mi lado. Cho también se acerco.

"Estas pálido." Dijo Cho.

"Estoy bien." Digo sin creérmelo yo mismo.

"No, no lo estas. Voy por un vaso de agua." Dijo Cho.

"Que te ha pasado?" Dijo Van Pelt tocándome el hombro.

"Solo fue un mal sueño."

XXX

1 mes después.

Son las 11 de la noche. Ya no queda nadie en el CBI. Cho y Lisbon están fuera de la oficina haciendo un arresto. Yo estoy en el sofá acostado esperando a que lleguen. Van Pelt está sentada en la computadora.

"Deberías irte a tu casa. Es tarde. Tienes casi 8 meses de embarazo. No debes trabajar tanto." Digo mirando al techo.

"Wayne todavía no ha salido de trabajar. En casa me aburro sola. Prefiero estar aquí y que me venga a buscar cuando salga. De todos modos, no tardara mucho."

"Mmmm…" Digo moviendo la cabeza hacia la pared y cerrando los ojos.

Después de varios minutos siento que me estoy quedando dormido, pero un gemido de Van Pelt me despierta. Abro los ojos y miro hacia donde ella. Está de pie justo en la entrada de la sala de descanso. Esta apoyada con su mano izquierda en el marco de la entrada y se aguanta en la parte baja del vientre con la derecha.

"Grace." Caigo de pie inmediatamente y camino rápido hacia ella. Está de espaldas a mí, así que la tomo por la cintura. "Grace, que tienes?"

"Me duele mucho." Dijo jadeando.

Siento como pierde las fuerzas y se me resbala de los brazos. "Grace!" La aguanto, pero bajo con ella hasta el suelo hasta dejarla sentada en el. Noto mi pantalón algo mojado. "Ow…" Había roto fuente.

"Oh, Jane… me siento mal." Dijo.

"Está bien. Está bien. Tranquila." Digo con bastante calma. Miro a mí alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. Está en el sofá. Estoy algo lejos de él. Diablos. La muevo un poco hacia el frente con cuidado y me levanto. "Grace, voy por mi teléfono. Voy a llamar a la ambulancia. Estas de parto."

"Qué?" Dijo incrédula. "Llama a Rigsby." Casi me grita.

"Si, si… Dame un momento." Tomo el celular y llamo a Rigsby, no contesta. Diablos. Ahora marco el 911.

"Necesito una ambulancia. Tengo una mujer de parto." Digo colocándome al frente de Van Pelt y tomando su mano. "Qué? Que no hay ambulancias?" Van Pelt me mira con ojos como platos. "Pues claro que la necesita! Ha roto fuente! "Pues consigan una, maldición!" Cuelgo.

"Que no hay ambulancias? Llama a Rigsby!" Dijo casi llorando.

La miro y vuelvo a marcar el teléfono de él, pero no contesta. Maldición. Suelto el teléfono al lado del piso.

"Grace, mírame. Debes confiar en mí, confías en mi?"

Ella asiente.

"Creo que estas muy dilatada porque me has manchado demasiado el pantalón y parte del piso. Quiere decir que el bebe viene en camino y quizás no venga una ambulancia a tiempo. No consigo a Rigsby, por lo tanto… vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, entiendes?"

Ella asiente. Veo como bajan las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Las seco con mis manos.

"Confía en mí." Digo mirándola a los ojos.

"Confió en ti."

Piensa rápido Jane. Recuerdo que en la oficina de Lisbon hay unas mantas.

"Ok, Grace, respira profundo y despacio. Inhala y exhala como si fueses a apagar las velas de un pastel." Ella asiente. "Ahora vuelvo." Me levanto y camino hacia la oficina de Lisbon.

"A dónde vas?" Pregunto asustada.

"A buscar una sabana para colocarte." Digo mientras me alejo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Dios mío. Como es posible que esto me este pasando? Ni siquiera tengo los 8 meses. He trabajado más de lo debido en los últimos días. Las contracciones son fuertes. Cada vez más seguidas. Mi bebe va a ser prematuro. Trato de respirar como Jane me explicó. Jane, no tardes por favor! Rigsby porque no contestas las llamadas?

Veo como Jane se acerca rápidamente y se arrodilla en frente mío.

"Estoy aquí. Voy a levantarte un poco para acomodar esto debajo de ti, ok?"

"Ok." Digo.

"Bien. Sigue respirando como te ensene." Yo asiento. Veo que toma su teléfono nuevamente e intenta hacer una llamada. Mientras espera me dice; "Pon tus manos debajo de ti." Yo obedezco.

"Que nadie quiere hablarme hoy?" Dijo algo enfadado y echando el teléfono nuevamente a un lado. "Bien." Dijo. Coloco sus manos en mis pantalones y los bajo completamente hasta quitarlos. Luego me cubrió con la otra sabana. Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había traído consigo cuando fue a buscar las mantas. Saco dos guantes y se los coloco.

"Grace. Vamos a hacer esto juntos." Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Cuando sientas las contracciones, tienes que aprovechar, pujar y jadear lo mas que puedas, solo cada vez que las sientas, entiendes?

Yo asiento. Estuve haciéndolo alrededor de un minuto. "Vas bien. Lo estás haciendo bien." Me dice. "Vamos otra vez." Pujo con todas mis fuerzas y veo que la expresión de su rostro cambia.

"Qué?" Le digo preocupada y asustada.

"Estoy viendo la cabeza, sigue. Vas bien." Hago mi mayor esfuerzo. "Vamos, Grace. Sigue así, no te detengas."

"Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo maldita sea!" Grito.

"Bien! Usa esa rabia para pujarlo, no contra mí. Falta poco."

Pujo. Segundos después. "Vamos, Grace. Tú puedes. Estas a punto." De momento veo la sonrisa y expresión de asombro que se asoma al rostro de Jane y escucho a la bebe llorar.

"La tengo." Dijo contento. Yo río. Con la sabana que utilizo para cubrirme, la envolvió. Limpio su boca y su nariz lo mejor que pudo y la puso en mi pecho. "Eres madre de una niña muy hermosa, Grace. Felicidades." Sonrío.

Escuchamos a la ambulancia llegar. Jane suspiro. "Justo a tiempo. Deben atenderlas a las dos lo más pronto posible. No puedo hacer mas nada yo." Me miro sonriendo. No lo había notado, pero su frente estaba brillosa del sudor. Estaba nervioso y supo disimularlo muy bien. Noto como su camisa está cubierta de sangre.

Lo miro sonriendo, pero me siento mal. Estoy muy mareada y siento que no puedo respirar bien.

"Grace." Siento que toma mi mano. Mis parpados pesan. No puedo mantenerlos abiertos. "Grace." Su voz se escucha cada vez más lejos y también el llanto de mi niña.

* * *

"Y esa ambulancia?" Escucho decir a Cho quien va conduciendo.

"Ambulancia?" Miro al frente y la veo estacionada justo en frente de las puertas del CBI. Bajo de la camioneta dejando a Cho. Veo que Jane sale afuera. Esta cubierto de sangre. El corazón se me acelera.

"Patrick!" Corro hacia él. "Que ha pasado? Estas herido?"

"No. Lisbon, no es mi sangre. Grace tuvo un parto prematuro."

"Como?" Digo nerviosa.

"Si, la están atendiendo. Se la llevaran ahora. Ya conseguí a Rigsby. Ira directo al hospital."

Veo como pasan a Grace en la camilla con su beba en brazos. Le tienen oxigeno puesto a las dos. La suben a la ambulancia y se las llevan.

"Debo… debo ir." Me dijo.

"Si." Digo aturdida. "Yo tan pronto termine aquí, iré al hospital." Lo observo de arriba abajo. "Jane, recibiste a la bebe?"

"Si."

"No lo puedo creer." Digo asombrada y con una sonrisa en los labios. "Debes darte una ducha antes de ir al hospital."

"Si, lo hare." Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

"Patrick." Voy detrás de el.

"Si?" Se voltea.

"Te amo." Digo. Luego tomo su cabeza con mis dos manos y beso sus labios.

"Yo también te amo."

* * *

Son la 1 de la madrugada. Estoy saliendo del ascensor. Entrando al piso de maternidad. Veo a lo lejos a Rigsby. Está de pie frente al nursery con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza pegada al cristal mirando hacia adentro. Me acerco y me coloco en la misma posición en la que el esta.

"No me han dejado verlas aun." Dijo triste y sin dejar de mirar hacia adentro del nursery. "Lo único que sé es que la bebe esta en aquella incubadora. Lo estará hasta que sea capaz de respirar por sí sola, alimentarse por la boca y mantener la temperatura y peso estable. Grace tiene anemia…"

"Tranquilo. Estarán bien."

"Tú que fuiste el primero en verla…." Dijo refiriéndose a la bebe. "…cómo es?"

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. "Es hermosa. Mucho cabello... negro… lacio. Y unos hermosos ojos verdes."

"En serio?" Dijo esta vez con un tono de voz diferente. Estaba feliz.

"Si. Ah… tu misma nariz."

Los dos sonreíamos mirando para dentro del nursery.

"Grace... sufrió mucho?" Dijo preocupado.

"En realidad no. Pasa ser su primer bebe, paso el susto rápido. Fue muy fuerte."

"Gracias, Jane." Dijo esta vez mirándome. "Gracias por asistir a Grace."

"No hay nada que agradecer." Digo devolviéndole la mirada.

El estrecho la mano y yo se la tome. Me atrajo hacia él y nos dimos un abrazo. "Felicidades." Digo.

"Gracias."

"Nunca te pedí disculpas por el golpe…"

"Tema olvidado." Digo rápidamente.

Lisbon y Cho salen del ascensor y caminan hacia ellos. Se quedan de pie frente a nosotros sin atreverse a hablar.

"Que no van a felicitar al nuevo padre?" Pregunto enseñándoles a Rigsby.

Los dos sonríen y lo felicitan.

"Como están?" Pregunto Cho.

"Pues no las he podido ver…" Dijo Rigsby preocupado.

"Estarán bien. Solo está nervioso." Digo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Una enfermera se acerco a nosotros. "Alguien de ustedes esta por Grace Van Pelt?"

"Si, yo." Dijo Rigsby. "Bueno… todos." Añadió.

"Ya no es hora de visitas. Por lo tanto solo podremos dejarlo pasar a usted. Los demás pueden pasar por la mañana." Dijo la enfermera.

"Ok." Dijo Rigsby.

Nos despedimos de él y le enviamos saludos y felicitaciones a Van Pelt.

"Y como se siente recibir un bebe?" Preguntó Cho mientras caminábamos los tres hacia el estacionamiento del hospital.

"Es… Es difícil de explicar. Estuve en el parto de mi esposa, pero no es lo mismo observar y solo cortar el cordón umbilical que asistir completamente un parto. Es… una mezcla de nervios con emoción… con… no sé. Tienes que vivirlo."

"Ahora debes hacer un trabajo a tiempo parcial de comadrona." Dijo Cho sonriendo.

Los tres reímos.

"Estarán mucho tiempo en el hospital?" Pregunto Lisbon intrigada.

"Pues hasta que se estabilicen. Lo más seguro Grace sale primero. La bebe tendrá que quedarse el tiempo necesario para que pueda respirar solita y eso." Digo.

"Bueno, aquí nos dejo el tren. Nos vemos mas tarde. Descansen." Dijo Cho.

"Igual." Dijimos Lisbon y yo al unísono.

Veo como Cho se aleja y siento los ojos de Lisbon clavados en mí. La miro. "Qué?" Pregunto.

"Como te sientes?" Dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

"Un poco cansado, pero bien. Nada que una buena ducha y una cama no pueda arreglar. Por qué?"

"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero." Dijo esta vez abrazándome por la cintura y sin dejar de mirarme.

"Tranquilo. Feliz." Soy sincero.

"Quieres que te quite esa tranquilidad?" Dijo pasando sus manos por mi cabello y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Oh… suena interesante. No sé porque, pero de momento ya no me siento tan cansado."

Sentimos como algunas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer.

"Va a ser frio esta noche." Digo mirando el cielo.

"No te preocupes. Nuestro cuarto va a tener la calefacción encendida." Sonrío y nos montamos en el auto.

* * *

Gracias a tods por los reviews. El proximo sera el epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado. :)


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

Mi bebe es tan hermosa. La alegría que siento al tenerla en mis brazos no se puede explicar. Wayne esta tan contento. Va a ser un buen padre.

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abre. Observo y es Jane. El me sonríe.

"Puedo pasar?" Preguntó en voz baja al ver que la bebe está dormida.

"Si. Adelante."

El se acerca y se sienta en la silla que está justo al lado izquierdo mío.

"Como te sientes" Preguntó sin dejar de observar a la bebe.

"Mucho mejor." Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. "Gracias, Jane, por todo."

"No tienes nada que agradecer, Grace."

"Quieres cargarla?"

"Eh... no… Es capaz que se despierte y se ve que está muy bien ahí." Veo que se levanta y se sienta al lado mío, en la orilla de la cama y la mira de más cerca. "Como se llamara?"

"Aylen." Digo. El abrió la boca de sorpresa y sonrió. Luego veo que la expresión de su rostro cambio un poco. Paso una de sus manos por un ojo.

"Que sucede?" Pregunto un poco preocupada.

"Nada. Es un hermoso nombre."

"Gracias. Después de tanto pensarlo, ese nombre vino a mi mente de momento."

"No pudiste haber escogido uno mejor." Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

3 meses después

"Jane, tienes que venir al hospital. Tuvimos un inconveniente durante un interrogatorio… y Lisbon esta herida." Dijo Cho por teléfono celular.

"Pero cómo? Que paso?" Pregunto preocupado. Miro a Van Pelt que va conduciendo a mi lado. Tapo el auricular. "Vamos al hospital, hirieron a Lisbon." Digo a Van Pelt. Ella pone los ojos como platos y da vuelta en U en la carretera para dirigirse al hospital.

"Cho, como esta? Qué diablos paso?"

"Pues, Jane, hubo un intercambio de disparos. Ella recibió uno en un hombro. En realidad fue un roce, pero mientras yo la sacaba del lugar se desvaneció en mis brazos. La están atendiendo."

Llegamos al hospital y en el mismo momento que entro a la sala de espera, veo al doctor hablando con Cho.

"Que ha pasado? Como esta?" Le pregunto al doctor impaciente.

"Y usted es…?" Pregunto el doctor.

"Soy su pareja." Digo rápidamente.

"Oh… pues ella está muy bien al igual que el bebé." Dijo el doctor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y mirando el expediente.

"El bebe… está bien?" Digo no dando crédito a sus palabras. Dijo el bebé? Yo escuche bien?

Noto que hay reacciones a mí alrededor de Van Pelt y Cho. Siento una mano que toca mi espalda, pero es que yo no puedo ni reaccionar. Es como si todo se nublara a mí alrededor y todo se escuchara muy lejos. Estoy aislado por unos segundos de todo mi entorno. Sonrío como un tonto. El doctor se da cuenta de mi reacción.

"No lo sabían?" Preguntó mirándonos a todos.

"No…" Respondí aturdido.

"Oh, pues felicidades. Los dos están muy bien y no hay nada de qué preocuparse. La bala solo rozo su hombro y hasta ahora todos los estudios que le he enviado a hacer han salido bien. Dentro de poco se la podrá llevar a casa."

"Gracias doctor." Yo asiento.

"Esta en la camilla 22. Puede pasar." Dijo retirándose.

Yo asiento y miro a los chicos. "Felicidades, viejo. Se te dio." Dijo Cho dándome un abrazo.

Van Pelt se acerco a mí igualmente e hizo lo mismo.

Entro a emergencias y paso a la camilla 22. La veo y le sonrío. Ella me mira y sonríe. La enfermera acaba de terminar de vendarle el área del hombro.

"Los dejo. Ya mismo voy por el alta." Nos dijo la enfermera levantándose para ir a la estación de enfermeras.

"Gracias." Digo. Me acerco a Teresa y me siento a su lado. "Como te sientes?" Digo mirándola fijamente.

"Estoy bien, Patrick. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte…"

Sin dejar de que terminara de hablar levanto su blusa un poco y comienzo a dar besos suaves en su vientre y acariciarlo con mi nariz.

Noto que ella me mira extrañada. "Te sientes bien?"

Levanto la vista y la miro. "Que fui el primero en enterarme?"

Ella me mira aun mas extrañada. Ve como coloco mi mano en su vientre y abre la boca. "Estoy embarazada?"

"Lo estas."

"Oh Dios! Pero este médico hace las cosas al revés! No se supone que yo sea la primera en saberlo?"

"Si, si… demándalo después si quieres. Déjame disfrutar esto…" Digo apoyando mi cabeza en su vientre.

"Dios, Patrick." Dijo colocando sus manos en mi cabeza. Siento que le tiemblan un poco.

Levanto mi cabeza y la miro. Su expresión es de felicidad, asombro y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo. Me acerco más a ella y la abrazo tratando de no lastimarla. Me separo un poco dejando mi rostro a centímetros de el de ella. "No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Todo va a estar bien. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte." Digo acariciando su mejilla y su cuello con mi mano derecha. "Estoy aquí para cuidarlos a ambos. Son lo más bello que tengo en la vida." Añado.

Una lagrima baja por su mejilla y yo la beso en sus labios. Este es el verdadero comienzo de una nueva vida.

FIN


End file.
